Claws of the Raven
by RedLion2
Summary: Politicians are being murdered, and its up to Heero and Team 6 to protect Relena and find the killers. In doing so, they have to work with old enemies. Sequel to Endless Nightmare.FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Gundam Wing.

Okay, I _know_ I said I wasn't going to post this story until I was done with _The Champions_, but I'm having some trouble with that story, and this one, well, it's just _coming_ to me. And I've learned to never mistrust my muse, or my inner-writer. So...here it is. The sequel to _Endless Nightmare._

**CLAW OF THE RAVEN     **

Chapter One: A Dove in Arms

            Thunder shook the massive windowpanes, rattling them in their solid frames. Lightning zagged across the dark heavens, illuminating them in errant fashion. Relena Darlian sighed and set aside the documents she had been trying to decipher. This was too much distraction, and she should've been sleeping hours ago. Tomorrow she had to attend a meeting about the outbreak of terrorist attacks. Unable to sleep and bored, she slipped from her bed and padded on light feet over to her balcony doors. It had yet to begin raining; she smiled and slid outside, the doors closing behind with a faint click.

            The wind was coming up, tossing her honey-blonde hair about her slender shoulders. Relena leaned against the railing and breathed in the heavy scent of rain. _Soon.__ Soon it will rain and make everything fresh and new again._ She gazed down upon the gardens, her gentian eyes narrowing as she saw a shadowed figure moving through them. The sky darkened again and she waited for another lightning flash to look for the mysterious person. When the light came again, the person was gone. Relena felt a sliver of trepidation pierce her heart and she backed away from the rail.

            She hurried back to the doors and pulled, her eyes widening with shock and then panic as they refused to budge. She pulled harder, struggling with the silvered handles. Drops of rain, icy and big, began falling, almost soaking through her thin silk robe and pajamas at once. Relena banged on the doors, a frantic rush of panic taking over her. She gave in to it, screaming for help in a high, frightened voice. _Where is everyone? Where is Heero?!_ She screamed again, feeling like the flashy darkness was closing in on her, attempting to drag her down and drown her with the gales of windy rain.

            And then the doors were flung open and her boyfriend/bodyguard scooped her into his iron arms and carried her inside, kicking the glass-paneled doors closed. Heero Yuy took her over to her bed and sat down, caressing her cheek with a gentled hand. "Shh, koibito. It's alright, now." She was breathing hard, her face pale, her body trembling. Heero held her tight, kissing her wet head. He knew he needed to get her into something dry, but first he wanted her calmed down.

            Her bedroom door opened and Chang Wufei stepped in, frowning. He approached the bed, his hard gaze softening a little. "I shut the alarm system off. What happened?"

            Heero shifted, moving Relena more into his lap. "She got locked out on the balcony."

            "I see." The Chinese agent looked around the big bedroom. He noted the papers strewn about her bed and reached down to pick one up. _The terrorist conference.__ No wonder she wasn't sleeping._ He let out a low sigh and put the document back down. "Is she alright?"

            "Yes, just shaken up." Heero shook her a little to get her attention. "Relena, look at me." She picked her head up from his chest and gazed at him. "Why were you out there?" he asked, noting she was calming down at last.

            "I was bored, and I wanted some fresh air," she said, her voice steady. "I forgot that they lock at night now." The mansion's security measures had been stepped up since her kidnapping six months earlier.

            "Why did you panic?" Wufei asked, causing her to look up at him. She saw that he was just concerned for her, not angry or upset.

            "I, I saw someone down in the gardens, and I just, I...I'm sorry." Relena lowered her head, feeling stupid and foolish now.

            "It's alright," Wufei assured her. "But who did you see?"

            "I don't know."

            Heero looked up at his friend and teammate, a gleam in his Prussian eyes. "Come on. We need to do a sweep." Wufei nodded and turned away, heading for the door. Heero touched his girlfriend's cheek. "Stay here and keep away from the windows. I'll be back."

            "Be careful. Both of you," she said, sliding out of his lap. He nodded, standing and reaching for his Magnum.

            "Get out of those wet clothes, too." Heero gave her a quick kiss before following Wufei, who had waited at the door. "Let's move." The Chinese agent nodded and together they strode down the hall, both presenting a formidable force. Wufei had pulled his sidearm as well and was now speaking into his radio. He listened for a moment, then glanced at Heero.

            "Agent Miller said they haven't seen anyone unusual."

            "If Relena says she saw someone, she saw someone." Heero's Prussian orbs were frosty, and his voice was cool. Wufei shrugged.

            "You want backup?" he asked, his tone casual.

            "Not yet." They continued down the hall and on to the winding staircase. Everything seemed in order; the three other Preventer agents were in place, and the security system was second to none. Heero went outside, ignoring the menacing storm. Wufei followed and they split, going around the mansion in opposite directions. Heero was tense, cautious, reaching to flip his chocolate bangs out of his eyes.

            They met in the gardens, both frustrated. Wufei looked up toward Relena's window, judging about where she might have seen the intruder. A faint wink of shiny plastic met his dark eyes. "Heero." The Japanese agent turned and hurried to Wufei's side. "Take a look." Heero took the small device, glaring at it as he turned it in his sure hands. "Backup?"

            "Yes." Heero kept the device and turned for the mansion. "And make sure you call Duo first," he called back over his shoulder. Wufei did not respond; Heero didn't expect him to, either. The Chinese ex-pilot knew the drill.

            The phone shrilling at 2:36 AM brought Duo Maxwell out of a very pleasant dream and sent him scrambling for the annoying noise. He tripped out of bed, falling to the floor and cursing, then got up and grabbed his cell off the dresser. "This better be good," the usually-happy American growled when he answered.

            "The mansion. Now." Wufei hung up; nothing else needed to be said. Duo swore again and flipped on a light. He dressed with practiced quickness; this wasn't by far the first middle-of-the-night call, and grabbed his Magnum and the Glock he had begun carrying in a shoulder holster two months before. He glanced at his watch and ran out to his car. He could tell certain things by the tone of Chang's voice; time was unknown, there was a possible bomb, and they needed him four minutes ago. Duo punched the gas.

            Relena had changed into jeans, a T shirt, and a sweatshirt, an as an afterthought had pulled on her sneakers. One could never be sure what was going to happen, or if she'd have to be moved. The September storm was beginning to calm, but the rain still beat upon the big windows, and she shivered. Getting up to pace again, she glanced toward the balcony. _Where is Heero? Did they find something?_ Her bedroom doorknob twisted; she spun around, heart racing. Heero had locked her in to be safe, but he and Wufei had a key. This person didn't.

            She backed away, hands twisting together in nervousness. The conference on terrorism flashed into her mind. Eight politicians had been killed in the last six months, and 10 more injured. Relena sucked in a breath when she heard the person begin throwing their weight against the door. There was nowhere to run, nowhere good enough to hide. She turned in a slow circle, searching for something to use as a weapon and spotted a glint beside her bed, against the plush navy carpet.

            _Heeros__' gun.__ Well, one of his guns. _Relena hurried over to take it, the heft of the sidearm giving a sense of security. She'd never fired a gun before, but she would if she had to. The door was giving way, and she held the gun up, swallowing hard. _Ha. I bet no one would believe this: the Dove of Peace holding and preparing to fire a gun. _The pretty young woman paused then. _What am I doing?! I am a Pacifist!_ She began to lower the gun when the door flew open.

            Heero entered the mansion and started jogging toward the staircase when he paused. Something wasn't right. His Prussian gaze swept the area....and he ran forward, across the foyer and into the living room. Agent Mike Miller was dead, a small wound through his forehead. Heero swore; the intruder had breached his security system. _Relena!_  "Wufei, Miller's dead. Get in here," he called into his small radio mike as he turned for the stairs.

            "Coming." Wufei had completed his call list and charged for the mansion. Duo would be arriving momentarily, and the others wouldn't be far behind. He entered the same way Heero had and stopped, obsidian eyes glittering. In the shadows of the hallway that led to the massive kitchen he could make out a shape. His sidearm up he advanced, silent, a killer intent on his prey. When the shape shifted he dropped to one knee, aiming. "Come out," he demanded, voice hard and wary.

            "H-Help...me," the shape said, staggering forward only to fall before him. Chang swore rapid-fire in his native tongue; Agent Wesly Minor had been stabbed. Wufei moved forward, still wary, and felt for his pulse. It was weak, but there. Pulling off his Preventers jacket he pressed it to the man's wounds and took out his cell. They needed an ambulance.

            Heero ran up the stairs and rounded the corner for Relena's room. He saw a man pushing on the door and sprinted, a swift messenger of death. The door gave way and the intruder bolted inside, only to come face-to-face with a .45, a petrified Relena holding it. The man smiled and raised his own gun, finger beginning to squeeze the trigger. Relena took a step back and the .45 went off, scaring her. She screamed as the man stepped forward, a frown on his face. Then he fell, a clean hole to his chest. Relena backed away. "No, no, no..."

            Heero rushed in, .357 up and steadied, and stopped to stare. His girlfriend held his .45 and was shaking her head, repeating the word "no" over and over. Her assailant was dead. "Relena." Heero moved toward her, holstering his gun as he went. She had her eyes closed, and was shaking her head, her face alabaster. "Relena. It's alright, koishii. Relax," he said, gentling his tone. Her gentian eyes blinked open and she stared at him. Heero saw the pleading, the fright, and felt immediate anger, towards both her attacker and himself. If he had been more careful, or had reacted quicker, this wouldn't have happened.

            "H-Heero. Is he, is he dead?" she asked, her voice trembling.

            "Let me have the gun, honey," he told her, reaching for it. She nodded, letting him take it. She watched as he bent and lifted his pant leg, placing the gun into a holster strapped to his strong calf. Straightening, he looked at her for a moment. "Are you hurt?" he asked, running his blues up and down her.

            "I'm okay. Is he dead?" she asked again, her heart thundering. Heero stayed silent for a few moments. "Heero."

            "He is, Relena. But it was self-defense. He would have killed you," he said, stepping close to take her shoulders. She looked down, shaking her head.

            "No. You would have stopped him, Heero, just like always," she whispered, blinking back a torrent of tears. He could feel her shaking and cursed himself again. "I-I...." There were no more words, only a river of tears that she could no longer dam. Heero pulled her into his arms.

            "Heero!" Wufei burst into the room followed by Trowa. Both stopped short at the sight of the dead man. Heero glanced over his broad shoulder at them. He knew what their assumption was. Wufei knelt by the assassin, checking his pulse, though already knowing he was dead. Trowa went to Heero.

            "You two okay?" the quiet agent asked. Relena pulled back and looked up at him and he read her panic and fright. Trowa felt a jolt run through him. _Relena shot the assassin._ "It's alright, Lena."

            "No, no, it's not _alright_!" She jerked away from both men, her gentian eyes glazing over. "I-I killed him! It's not alright!" Wufei got to his feet, obsidian eyes narrowing. _Where did Relena get a gun? _He stopped beside Heero, eyes on the frightened girl.

            "Get Sally," Heero commanded in a low voice. He moved toward his girlfriend. "Koibito, shh. You did nothing wrong," he said, holding out his hands to her. Relena stopped, wanting and needing him and his soft reassurances.

            Wufei walked away, tapping his earpiece. "Sally. Relena's room. She shot her assassin."

            "Oh, God. I'm coming," the beautiful Preventer/ doctor assured him. She ran out to one of the ambulances and grabbed a tranquilizer. Relena would be scared and upset, and they would need to calm her down. Pacing up the stairs she reached the young Vice Foreign Minister's room and jogged in.

            Heero was holding Relena tight to him, talking in a quiet, low voice to her. Trowa and Wufei stood off to the side, both young agents looking distressed. Something like this should never have happened. That was why they were there. Sally caught Heero's eye and went forward, tapping the syringe. Relena turned her head and shook it. "No, Sally. I don't want that!" she said, starting to pull back from Heero. He tightened his hold. "No, Heero! Let me go!"

            "Shh, Relena. Just relax," he told her and nodded to Sally. Relena, knowing she could never get away from him, slumped into his arms.

            "It will only poke a little," Sally assured her and slid the needle into her arm. Almost at once, the young politician relaxed and Heero picked her up and carried her over to her bed. When he set her down and turned to his friends, he saw their questioning gazes. Wufei and Trowa's looks held mild accusation.

            "What exactly happened in here?" Trowa asked, forest eyes narrowed.

            Heero glanced back at his resting girlfriend. "She shot her assassin with my .45."

            "How did she get your .45?" Wufei asked, arms crossed over his solid chest.

            "I left it here earlier tonight. I was going over security with her for tomorrow."

            "You left it here on purpose, then?" Trowa questioned, one eyebrow raised. "Why?"

            Heero's cool Prussian blues met his vivid greens. "Maybe it was instinct. It just felt like one of those nights," the young Japanese man said.

            Sally took a deep breath. "Heero, did you consider how Relena would react to killing someone?" Her blue eyes were worried. Heero nodded.

            "Yes, I did, Sally. She'll be fine. Trust me." He turned and walked over to the bed, settling his 6'0" frame down and gazing at the girl he loved. "Trowa, get the team together. We need to know who this guy is and who he works for."

            The 6'2" agent nodded and turned away. Duo hadn't found a bomb, and Middie and Hilde hadn't found anyone else suspicious on the premises. He called them together, knowing they had a long night of work ahead. Heero covered Relena up and kissed her cheek before turning to his team. There was a cold look in his bright blues that they knew all too well.

            No one threatened Relena Darlian. No one.

A/N: I have chapter two done already and might post it in a few weeks. Like I said, I'm trying to finish up _The Champions _first, but this story just spoke to me. Please let me know in a review what you think. RL2


	2. Searching for Answers

I do not own Gundam Wing.

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I hope that you are enjoying this story as much as _Endless Nightmare_.

Chapter Two: Searching for Answers

            Lady Anne Une watched as her best Preventer squad, Team 6, filed into the room. It was 7:17 AM, and they were tired. Relena had been taken to Preventer Memorial where she could be monitored and guarded; Heero had been adamant that they call him the moment she awoke. Lady Une watched the good-looking leader of 6, a faint smile on her face. Since confessing his love to Relena six months earlier, he had begun to change into the man that Une thought he could be all along. Still tough-as-nails with a  dead glare, Heero Yuy had opened his heart and showed that he could be caring and even sweet at times.

            "Lady Une?" She glanced at Trowa Barton. "We're ready, Commander." She nodded, taking a deep breath. "The assassin had no ID, but we found a small sidearm on him engraved with a bird. It's the same type we found on one of the men who attacked Quatre and the girls on L5."

            "What else?" their Commander asked, making notes. _Could this assassin be linked to Malcolm Wade or Adam Burgess?_

            "I found a bomb detonation device, but it turned out to be a fake," Wufei said, dark eyes somber.

            "Was it a one-person job?" Une asked, looking up.

            "We didn't find anyone else," Hilde piped up from her spot beside Duo.

            "How did he get in?" Une questioned, looking straight at Heero. If he was uncomfortable with the question, he didn't show it.

            "He didn't breach the system." Heero paused for a second. "I think he knew the code." Wufei nodded his agreement, as did Trowa.

            "Another traitor?" Lady Une massaged her temple. "And Relena killed her attacker with your gun. Correct?" Heero nodded. _Here it comes._ "Do you realize the implications of that? Relena is the Vice Foreign Minister, Yuy, and a world leader for peace! Now she has blood on her hands." Une had stood, her eyes narrowed on him.

            "She was attacked. She shot him in self-defense," Heero told her, a protective glint in his eyes. "I wouldn't have gotten there in time, Commander." He felt his teammates' eyes on him but did not give notice. Even the Perfect Soldier was entitled to an off-day.

            "I see. You left your .45 with her thinking something would happen."

            "Yes."

            Lady Une sighed. "This isn't much to go on. Trowa, I want you and Hilde to visit a friend of mine, Nathaniel Pike. He's a gun collector. Find out what he knows about those two sidearms."

            Trowa gave a short nod but Hilde was curious. "You think he'll really know about the guns?"  Duo poked her shoulder – hard. She threw him an ill-tempered glare.

            "If it's anything at all, he'll have seen them or heard of them. Wufei, you and Duo go to the prison and see Malcolm Wade."

            "Think he's behind this?" Wufei asked, head up and eyes locked on her.

            "He may be, or he might know who is. Rough him up a little if you think he'll talk. If not, see Adam Burgess." At the soft mention of Adam's name, all seven members of Team 6 seemed to stiffen with anger. The man had kidnapped Relena and Heero and had planned to kill them both. "Sally and Middie, find out who the assassin was and work back. Find out anything you can. Heero, I want you to stay."

            The rest of the team filed out, intent on their assignments. Heero waited until they had gone and approached Une's desk. He figured he'd get yelled at more now, but it didn't matter. He'd done what he thought best for Relena, and she was the only one who mattered in the end to him. She smiled up at him, catching him off-guard. "Heero, relax. You aren't in trouble. Actually, you saved Relena's life. I'm just surprised she picked up the gun."

            "I am too, a little," he agreed with a short nod. He stole a glance at his watch. He'd been gone too long; he needed to check in on his girl and see how she was. Anne smiled again.

            "Go on, go. Stay with her. When they release her, take her home and have her rest."

            "The terrorism conference?"

            "I'll cover. And if the press has gotten wind of what happened I'll handle that as well. Go, Heero." Une's voice rose in command. He nodded and strode out, carefully concealing his anxiety. He hadn't wanted to leave Relena, but the team needed him, and he wanted to find out who was behind the attack.

            The hospital was still when the Japanese agent arrived; he was tense and anxious, and hustled to the room where Relena was recovering from her ordeal. Three agents had been assigned to watch her door; Heero nodded to them and went in. They knew better than to ask him for ID. That was _his_ girl in there. She was pale, but her vitals were normal, bringing a quiet sigh from the 21 year old Preventer.

            Heero sat on the edge of the bed and just watched her. _She's so beautiful. I have to be the luckiest guy in the universe._ Reaching out with long fingers that could easily crush a man's throat, Heero touched her face. His fingers were gentle now, caressing, loving. He brushed back some of her honey-blonde hair, his deep Prussian blues softening. No matter what happened, no matter who tried to hurt her, he would be there, protecting her.

            She opened one gentian eye and looked at him. "Heero?" she whispered, both eyes now locking on his face. "W-Was it a dream?" Her eyes begged him to say yes, to reassure her that she hadn't killed a man. Heero pulled her into his warm embrace. She began to cry.

            "Hush, tenshi. Shh, Relena. It's alright." His words were low and soft, his arms tight and protective. "You did the right thing, honey. Trust me, okay?"

            Relena sniffled and sat up to look at him. "Who is he, Heero? Why is someone after me again?" There was pain in her voice, and he longed to erase it, but he knew it would take awhile before she recovered from what had happened, if she ever recovered. For him, killing had been a way of life. For her....it was a terrible mark on an otherwise beautiful and peaceful life, even if her life wasn't always everything she wanted it to be.

            "I don't know yet, Relena, but we'll find out. I don't want you to worry. Whoever it is won't get to you." There was hard resolve in his voice.

            "I don't want to go to a safe house again." She shuddered, remembering her last stay at a Preventer safe house. An assassin had tried to kill her and Duo; the young American agent had saved their lives, but it was not an experience she wanted to repeat.

            "You might have to." He held up a quick hand as she glared at him. "If you have to go, I promise to go with you." He trusted his friends with her, and knew Duo had done his best, but he had a bad feeling that this time things would be worse.

            "What did the press say?"

            "Concerned you'll tarnish your image?" The words came too fast to stop; Heero saw the hurt flash through her pretty violet-blue eyes and wanted to punch himself.

            Relena pushed away from him. "You can be very mean sometimes, Mr. Yuy." He flinched inwardly at her tone and reached for her hand.

            "Relena, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." He rubbed his thumb over the top of her small hand. "Sometimes, I just, I say stupid things."

            She turned her head to look at him, seeing his honesty and shame. A small frown wended across her face. "Oh Heero, it isn't your fault. I'm just...Heero, I killed someone today! I don't know how to deal with that!"

            "Let me help you, Relena. Let our friends help you. And it will probably take a long time, but you did the right thing. I couldn't have gotten to you in time, honey. He would have shot and most likely have killed you." His tone was low and firm.

            "Is that why you left me the gun? I know you took it out while we were talking about the conference." Her eyes were wide.

            He nodded, his shaggy chocolate hair falling forward across his forehead. "I hoped you wouldn't have to use it. I'm proud of you, Relena."

            "Really?" There was genuine surprise in her voice.

            "Yes. You stood up for yourself, and that's why you're still alive." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "I love you, koibito."

            "I love you too, Heero." She went back into his arms, her head pressed to his shoulder. No matter what happened, she knew he would always be there for her.

            "This place is creepy," Hilde said as she and Trowa walked up the drive to the old ramshackle building. She stumbled over a large rock, catching herself and murmuring beneath her breath. Trowa pushed the door open, one hand at his Magnum. It was dim inside, the only light coming from the very back.

            "Stay close to me," Trowa whispered and began to move toward the light. Hilde had drawn her sidearm and shadowed her partner as they moved, her sapphire eyes roving for any signs of danger. She and Trowa had been assigned as partners quite a few times, and she liked working with the tall, quiet man. As much as she loved Duo, he could get on her nerves too much.

            "Hello? Anyone here?" Trowa called out, his forest eyes sweeping the back of the store. He heard a gasp behind him and whirled. An older man had Hilde, a very wicked, serrated blade to her delicate throat. "Let her go." Trowa's voice rang harsh, unforgiving.

            "What do you want?" the man demanded, pulling the black-haired pixie closer to him. Hilde stayed still, her bright eyes on her partner.

            "We work for Lady Une. She sent us here to ask you about some guns," Trowa said, daring a step closer, .357 leveled. "I will only ask one more time: let her go."

            "Ask? Sounds more like a demand, son." The stranger released Hilde and she stepped away, spinning to level her gun as well. He smiled, shaking his head. "That don't impress me, sweetheart. What do you two need to know?"

            Trowa, trusting his instincts, holstered his gun and pulled out the plastic bag containing one of the guns. Nathaniel took it, an immediate scowl passing his face. _I knew these would come back to haunt me! I shouldn't have sold 'em!_

            "Sir, do you know this sidearm?" Trowa asked, green eyes narrowed. Hilde had moved to stand beside him, her gun still in-hand. She didn't trust anyone that easy.

            "Raven. The bird carved into the handle. This is a very rare gun. There were only four ever made like this." Nathaniel ran his muted blue eyes over it. "Deadly beautiful."

            "Do you happen to know who it belonged to?" Hilde asked, now curious.

            He shook his head. "Sorry. This is the first time I've held one. Worth a lot of money, you know." He looked up at them, handing the bag back to Trowa. "Keep your eyes on it, son. Now ya best be on your way." It wasn't a suggestion – it was an order. Before Hilde could launch a volley of questions, Trowa thanked him and led her from the building. When they got in the car, Hilde threw up her hands.

            "Trowa, he was so obviously _lying_! You could tell by the look in his eyes he knew that gun! Why wouldn't he help us?" she fumed, taking a long swallow of warm Sprite.

            "He doesn't want anything coming back on him," he told her, shrugging. "We'll find out more, Hilde. Just relax."

            "Easy for you to say." Once the lively young woman got rolling, it was hard for her to stop.

            "Dude, why do _we_ always get the hard assignments?" Duo groused as he and Wufei waited to see Malcolm Wade. "Trowa got to go with Hilde again!"

            Wufei glared at him. "Maxwell, shut up." Duo was about to retort when the prisoner was brought in, looking somehow elegant in his prison garb. Wufei's obsidian orbs glittered with cold fire.

            "You wished to see me?" Malcolm asked, a small smile on hi handsome face. Wufei scowled.

            "Someone was sent to assassinate Minister Darlian last night. What do you know?" the Chinese Preventer asked, his voice low and dead.

            Malcolm shrugged. "Why would _I_ know anything? You think that perhaps I'm still running my organization from within my cell? Is that it, Agent Chang?" There was smug arrogance in Wade's smooth baritone, and a glint in his eyes.

            Wufei advanced on him, face taut with tension. He knew he had permission to use force if needed, he just had to decide if Malcolm was worth it. Duo stayed back, his eyes narrowed to cobalt slits. No more joking around. A friend's life was once again in danger.

            Malcolm met Wufei's hostile gaze. _You've got to do better than this, kid, if you think I'll talk._ "Tell us what you know," Wufei demanded.

            "I'm sorry. That was not what I was looking for." Malcolm gestured to the guard outside. Wufei grabbed Malcolm by the arm.

            "We're not finished yet." His tone had gone to ice, and the older man smiled, his eyes lighting with madness. "Tell us." Duo had sent the guard back out and was staring at Wade.

            "Tell you what? What if I know nothing?" He shook his head. These young punks didn't know anything. The sound of a gun being cocked had him glancing Duo's way. "So you're the bad cop in this scenario? You'd look tougher without the braid."

            "Shut up and talk." A mean light glittered in Duo's dark blue orbs and his voice held no emotion. "If you choose not to talk, I'll just shoot you and say you tried to escape. Trust me. They won't believe _you_. After all, you're the one penned up in this hole."

            Wufei looked at Duo and knew he had shifted his personality. This was no longer Duo Maxwell – this was Shinigami, the God of Death. Malcolm nodded. "Now that's more like it."

            "You'll talk?" Wufei asked, doubtful.

            "I'll tell you what I know."


	3. Raising More Questions

I do not own Gundam Wing. I just enjoy torturing the characters.

Thank you to all of my reviewers and readers, and especially to GoldAngel2 and Jen23, my ever-faithful followers.

Bradybunch4529 – Thank you for your wonderful review. I wanted to show that Relena can and will protect herself if forced to. I mean, no one _wants_ to have to shoot someone. I'm glad it caught and held your attention.

Wolfcry17 – Welcome to the story! I do hope that if you can find time (I know how busy summer is!) that you will try to read _Endless Nightmare_. There are characters in this story that go back to that one...it might be a little confusing otherwise.

Leigh4 – I always thought that the GW boys would have a lot of mutual respect, and not just for themselves, but for their girls, too. What fun are characters who are always down on each other?

GoldAngel2 – I'm taking into consideration what you said about Wufei and Relena...that could be very interesting...indeed!

To Jen23, Starlightx1, Jess, Feathers1, Valentina, Nubia, and Saki – Thank you all so much for your reviews. I'm glad you are all into this story!

Chapter 3: Raising More Questions

            Sally and Middie frowned at the coroner, Jimmy Metson. He was a youngster and eager to help, but what he was saying wasn't making much sense. "So you're saying this guy isn't on record _anywhere_?" Middie asked, unconvinced. Jimmy nodded, his light blue eyes dropping to make a quick roam over her body. The petite blonde cleared her throat. Jimmy grinned at her.

            "Jimmy, we need to know who this man is. I need records," Sally said, her ice-blue eyes narrowing.

            "I know that, Sally, but I'm telling you, this guy might as well be a _ghost_. There are no records. Nada." Jimmy shrugged. "I'll keep looking."

            "Thanks. As soon as you find...."

            "Anything, call Lady Une. I know," Jimmy said, nodding. She turned away and headed out of the lab. Middie made to follow but Jimmy's hand stopped her. Her eyes snapped to his. "Watch your step, Middie. Someone who can erase records is a lot of trouble," he warned.

            "Thanks, Jimmy." She hurried after Sally, getting a creepy feeling that wouldn't go away.

            "Heero, I _can_ walk," Relena said, her voice cross. He shrugged as he carried her into the mansion. Settling her onto her feet he gestured up the stairs. "I'm not tired. I have things to do!"

            "Not right now. Go." His face was impassive and his voice only hinted at his irritation. His girlfriend sighed and started up to her room. Heero watched her go and then headed to the big living room, opening up his laptop. He had work to do.

            Relena approached her room with slow steps. It wasn't fair to keep her locked away. The terrorism conference had started an hour ago, but she was not in the mood to think about it. _Why is someone after me again? Why are they targeting politicians?_ She moved into her room and stopped, gentian eyes widening in horror.

            Her almost-assassin's blood still stained the carpet. Pagan had taken the day off; no one else really knew what had happened the night before. Relena stared at the blackish spot, her breathing becoming ragged. _I killed a man._ The thought was swift, hurting. She felt tears well up and forced them back. _No. I refuse to cry. Not for that, not for him._ She wanted to turn and run, but could not. Running away was almost never an option for her.

            At last she went into her room and to her bed. It did look inviting, but who was she to sleep when her boyfriend and friends were busy trying to figure out who wanted her dead? It was so frustrating. The phone rang, its shrill call startling her. Walking over she picked it up. "Hello?"

            "I suggest you leave for a vacation, Ms. Darlian."

            "A vacation?" Relena tried to place the voice. She couldn't.

            "Things are going to get far worse, Minister. Heed my warning."

            "Wait! Who is this? Why are you doing this?"

            There was a dry chuckle. "Miss Relena, you are at the top of a list of people to be murdered. Run away, as fast as you can." The phone clicked and she stared at it. _A list?__ There's a list of people they want to kill_? She sank to the floor in a daze.

            Heero scowled at the computer screen. Nothing. The other politicians had been killed outside of their homes, and the Preventers had nothing on the assassins. He reached to take a drink of his Mountain Dew and heard the phone ring twice and stop. _Relena.__ I should've told her not to talk to anyone._ He sprinted for the stairs and ran to her room, finding her sitting on the floor.

            "Relena. Who was that?" Heero asked, kneeling on one knee next to her, his hand going to her shoulder. Relena looked at him and he frowned at the frightened confusion in her gentian orbs. "Tell me."

            "I don't know. He told me I'm at the top of a list to be murdered, and that I should take a vacation," she said, lowering her eyes. Her hands were clenched in her lap. Heero's eyes narrowed and she felt the hand on her shoulder tighten.

            "We need to go to headquarters. Are you alright, honey?" He spoke in a low, gentle tone, but she heard the steel beneath. She nodded and stood up, feeling silly.

            "I'm sorry, Heero. I don't mean to be spineless about all this," she apologized, turning away. He reached and caught her wrist, halting her flight. "Heero?"

            "You are a strong young woman, Relena. Don't be so hard on yourself. This is difficult for me, too. But I don't want you to worry. I will protect you, no matter what." She threw her arms around his trim waist, needing to feel his words. Heero held her for a moment, letting his arms reassure her. "We need to go."

            "Okay." She let him lead her out, and managed not to shudder at the bloodstain. Heero made a mental note to have someone clean her carpet. He didn't want her to have to see it again. They went out to his black Chrysler 300 and headed for Preventers Headquarters, Relena trying to relax. They would get through this.

            "So you know about the gun?" Wufei asked, obsidian orbs pinning Malcolm Wade. He nodded. "Was it yours?"

            "Mine? Hardly. He owned it when he came to see me."

            "And that was when?" Duo's cobalt eyes were hard.

            Malcolm rubbed his chin. "Last year, in October. He wanted to work for me, but he wasn't what I was looking for. I don't know who he was working for. I do know that the gun is one of the four Raven's Claws. They're very rare and worth a mint."

            "What's his name? And who told you about the assassination attempt?" Wufei questioned, scowling. Malcolm smiled.

            "I'm sorry. I may be a crook, but even _we_ have an honor system," the older man said, staring Duo in the eyes. Wufei shoved the chair in front of him, banging it against the table. "Violence will get you no answers, Agent Chang."

            "Get him out of here," Wufei ordered, turning away.

            "No. He'll talk." Duo took over, his partner stepping back. Malcolm waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "Tell us who he is, Wade." Duo's Glock was out but lowered.

            "Are you going to shoot me?"

            "Wouldn't think of it." Duo crossed behind him and brought his elbow down hard across the back of Malcolm's neck, snapping it forward.

            "Abuse! You can't do that!"

            "I just did. Now talk. Tell us who's after the Vice Foreign Minister."

            "You mean Relena?"

            Another elbow jab followed Malcolm's insolent words. Duo was in no mood to be toyed with. "Answer me." There was a dead look in his deep blue eyes that Wufei had only seen a few times. It was disturbing, and he fought the urge to look away.

             "His name was Tyler Price. I do not know anything else." Malcolm refused to rub the back of his neck. Duo's eyes met Wufei's, and the Chinese man nodded. The two agents started for the door. Duo paused just before leaving. "What?"

            "How did you know about the assassination attempt?" Malcolm hadn't been surprised to hear of the attempt on Relena's life; he had in fact been disappointed it hadn't gone to plan, sparking both agents' tempers.

            "I have a network, Agent Maxwell. My suggestion to you? Find the other Raven's Claws."

            Duo would have pressed for more information but Wufei's call captured his attention. "The terrorism conference was just bombed!"

            Zechs Peacecraft kept his cold blue eyes on the speaker, his blonde hair falling across his forehead. Lucrezia Noin, his girlfriend and Preventer partner, sat next to him, her eyes narrowed. Lady Une sat in a different row; she appeared to be quite concerned. The speaker, Representative Mike Calhoun from Canada, was very much blaming the Preventers for all the deaths in the attacks. Zechs' hands clenched into fists.

            He was worried about Relena. Though accustomed her dating Yuy, the man had a long way to go in proving himself. The fact that someone had broken into the Darlian mansion further frayed his fragile trust in the Japanese agent. After all, it was Yuy's own security design. But then, he did trust Relena, and if she thought Heero was something special then maybe he was.

            Noin glanced at Zechs, a frown on her face. She didn't like what she was hearing. It wasn't like the Preventers could keep the peace everywhere at once. There were other crime-fighting organizations, but they weren't coming under fire. It wasn't fair. She glanced to her right, tensing as she saw a figure in black move away from the seats. She moved to grab Zechs' arm and the conference hall exploded.

            Zechs reached his arm around Noin and pulled her down to the floor, rolling so he was over top of her. Noin was tough and could handle any situation, but he wasn't about to let her get hurt, either. The heat from the blast was searing and the noise enough to make their ears ring. Screams and cries for help could be heard over the crackle of flames, and Zechs sat up, looking down at his girlfriend. Her indigo eyes were wide but not fearful. "You okay?" Zechs asked, leaning close to her.

            "Yes." Noin sat up. "We have to find Anne." Zechs helped her stand and they both began looking. Smoke filled the room, making them both cough and choke. "Anne!" Noin yelled, pushing through the debris. Zechs helped, pausing to offer his hand to one of the representatives. Preventer agents were streaming into the room while more kept back the press who had already congregated outside.

            Lady Anne Une pushed herself up, wincing as a sharp pain arced through her shoulder. This was unacceptable. No one should have been able to get a bomb into the hall. She heard Noin yelling her name and turned in that direction. "Noin! Over here!" The dark-haired agent ran to her, stumbling to her knees.

            "Thank goodness you're okay!" Noin examined her. "Are you hurt?"

            "Just my shoulder. Where is Zechs?"

            "Here, Anne." The platinum blonde knelt next to them.

            "We need to get back to headquarters. And I want this place shut down _now_."

            "Consider that done." Zechs stood and went to the team commander on the job, speaking with him for a few moments. He returned to the two women. "They have teams 2 and 8 coming."

            "Good. Now let's move." Noin helped Anne to her feet and the three began making their way out. Anne wanted to stay and help. She also wanted to find out how many had either been killed or injured, but she knew her job was at headquarters, rounding up a team to sic on the problem. And there was only team capable of this: Team 6.

            "Quatre, please! You can't go away again!" Ariel, one of his sisters, begged. The handsome blonde Arabian turned to her.

            "Ariel, I have to go. My friends need me. You know all there is to know about Winner Industries." He picked up two duffel bags. "Take care of yourself and the others."

            "I will. And be careful." The brother and sister hugged, and Quatre stepped into the waiting limo. He had a shuttle to catch.

6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6

            "I just don't get it. If he knows about those guns, why doesn't he tell us? I mean, we could bring him in for an obstruction of justice," Hilde complained. She and Trowa had stopped for something cold to drink and were headed back to headquarters. The ebony-haired pixie was still wound tight about Nathaniel Pike's vagueness on the guns known at the Raven's Claws.

            "Hilde, settle down, please. We'll figure it out. We always do." Trowa knew Lady Une assigned him as Hilde's partner because he was the most-laid back on the team. She would drive Heero and Wufei to violence. Her cell rang and she answered, a gasp sounding from her as she listened. Trowa waited, glancing at her.

            "That was Duo. The conference was bombed." She sounded shocked, her voice small. Trowa stepped on the gas.

            "Don't worry, Hilde. We'll get to the bottom of this."


	4. Getting Too Personal

I do not own Gundam Wing.

Thank you for all the interest and the reviews. I am happy with how the story is progressing, too.

Chapter 4: Getting Too Personal

            "So, what do we do now? We still don't know much," Duo said, his deep blue eyes annoyed. The team stood around Une's office, everyone frustrated. Relena was sitting, pensive. Had the conference been targeted because of her? But what about the other politicians who had been murdered?

            "Do you think Wade was telling the truth?" Anne asked, looking at Wufei.

            He nodded, scowling. "He is, but I think he knows more than he's letting on."

            "Everything seems to tie in to those guns, the Raven's Claws," Trowa said. "We should find out where they originated, who made them, and why."

            There was a sharp rap at the door and Agent Paul Speer entered, a grim look on his face. "Commander Une, there was another explosion at the conference. They're estimating another 18 people dead and 30 or more injured. The press wants news."

            Lady Une sighed. _Why is this happening?_ "I'll be ready to talk in 15 minutes, Agent Speer." He nodded and headed out. She looked at the group gathered in her office. "Heero, find any computer information you can on those special sidearms. Wufei, Sally, Middie, and Noin, I want you to go to the bomb site and find what you can. Trowa, Duo, Zechs, and Hilde, we know who tried to kill Relena. Now I want to know who he worked for. And I'm going to try and pacify the press." She rose from her chair and straightened her uniform. "Go."

            Relena watched her friends file out. _What am I supposed to do? _"Lady Une, let me come to the press conference."

            "No." Heero stood beside her, shaking his head. "Not without me. You'd be an easy target." There was no denying his firm voice, or the look he gave her. Relena stood up and nodded.

            "I want Relena taken home and placed under heavy guard," Zechs said, icy blue eyes narrowed. Heero stared at him.

            "No. I don't want to be at home, Zechs." In truth, she didn't want to be away from Heero. "I want to help with something."

            "Relena, you are on a list to be killed. I don't want you in the public eye right now." Zechs was adamant. "I want you under heavy guard."

            "But Zechs..."

            "No, Relena! You shot and killed your attacker! Whoever he was working for is probably angry and you'll be in even more danger!" Zechs knew he should calm down, but his temper was lit and he couldn't rein it in.

            Relena had turned pale at his mention of her dirty deed, and Heero saw her slender frame tremble. He put his arm around her, drawing her tight to his side, his dark blue gaze never leaving Zechs. "Relena stays with me, Zechs." His cool voice dared her older brother to argue. Zechs glared at him and then looked down at his sister.

            "Do you feel safe with him?" he questioned and Relena felt her cheeks flush with heat. Her violet-blue eyes sparkled with instant fury.

            "Are you _serious_, Zechs?! Of course I feel safe with Heero! He's kept me safe for the last six and a half years! How dare you even question his ability to protect me!" She was shaking, staring up at her brother, who for once looked ashamed of himself. Relena turned away and gazed up at Heero. "Let's just go." He nodded, his arm tightening around her once more.

            "Is everything alright?" Trowa asked, walking back in, forest eyes on Relena. He had always felt a kinship with her, and took care of her like an older brother would. _Or should.__ It looks like Zechs upset her again._ "Relena?"

            She took a deep breath and smiled at him, not wanting to cause Trowa to worry. "I'm okay, Trowa. We were just deciding where I should stay," she said, her voice calm. Heero marveled at her ability to switch emotions like that.

            "Alright." Trowa gave a nod and looked at Zechs. "Are you ready to go?" There was a chastising hint to his voice. The blonde pilot nodded and followed him out, not bothering to say anything else. Lady Une left also; Heero would keep the young woman safe. There was no questioning that.

            Relena started to follow but Heero stopped her. She looked up at him and saw the storm of feelings in his cool Prussian eyes. "Heero..."

            "Shh." He brought his lips to hers in an onslaught, not bothering to try and be gentle. This wasn't about that, it was about _passion_. About the way she made him feel. About the way she always defended him and stayed at his side, no matter the situation. Relena was taken back a little at first; he always tried to be so careful with her, but then her baser instincts kicked in and she retaliated with a force of her own, her own feelings burning bright in her soul.

            When at last Heero felt her quiver against him he pulled back, his blue orbs wide, as he stared at her. "Wow." Kissing had always been pleasurable before, but this, this was beyond his comprehension.

            "Yeah," she murmured, looking at him with shyness. "What brought that all on?"

            "Because I love you. And because.....you always defend me. Even to Zechs."

            "Especially to Zechs." She ran her fingers down his cheek. "I love you too, Heero. And I will always defend you, no matter what." He smiled and gave her another, albeit softer, kiss, letting his lips linger on hers for a moment. Then he turned to business. All stoic. The Perfect Soldier.

            "Come on. We have work to do." He took her hand and led her out into the hallway and towards his office. They needed to find out about those Raven's Claws.

6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6

            Nathaniel Pike rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the man who stood before him, his eyes hidden behind silvered sunglasses. "They asked me about the Claws, but I said it was the first time I'd seen one."

            "What were their names?" The man's voice was silky.

            "I don't know." Pike shifted. There was something odd about this man. Something not quite right.

            "You should have asked." The stranger shot him, point-blank, in the forehead. He holstered the .357, the sight of Pike's blood not bothering him. Turning, he headed back out to his black car. His boss would not be happy, but there were other ways to gain information. The peace between the Earth and the colonies had to be eradicated.

6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6

            The bombed-out conference hall was chaos when Wufei and the girls arrived. There were medics everywhere as well as rescue crews, and the stench of blood and burned flesh permeated the still air. Wufei made his way over to Agent Nick Alter, the leader of Team 2. "What have you found?" the Chinese agent asked, tone low.

            Nick sighed and rubbed a hand over his sea-green eyes. "Not much. There were two bombs, simple set-ups. No warning. The press is eating us alive." There was a weary tone to his voice.

            Wufei nodded. "Lady Une is giving a press conference. The girls and I will see what we can find."

            "Good luck." They went separate ways, Wufei's obsidian eyes searching for his teammates. Sally and Middie were talking to a rescue worker, while Noin was poking through the rubble. He approached her, watching. She was quite intent on her work, her indigo eyes narrowed.

            "Find anything?" His low voice spooked her and she swung to stare at him. "Are you okay?"

            "I'm fine. This was where I saw that person get up. I thought there might be something." She returned to her task, digging through the piles of ashes. Wufei frowned; Noin wasn't wearing gloves. Though he was not fond of Zechs, he liked Noin and did not want her injured.

            "Noin. Get some gloves on," Wufei instructed. "I'll start looking." She nodded and headed over to the rescue worker Sally and Middie were talking to. Her hands were already scratched and bleeding, but she didn't mind the pain. These attacks had to be stopped, before Relena was injured or worse. She liked her boyfriend's sister, very much, actually, and did not want any harm to befall her. So involved with her thoughts was she that Noin did not see a man in black toss a small object toward Sally and Middie.

6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6

            "We're taking most of the injured to Preventer Memorial, but they won't be able to handle them all." The paramedic sighed, gesturing to the scene around them.

            "So where are the others going?" Middie asked, navy eyes wide as she gazed around.

            "Medema General. It's further away, but they're equipped to handle big emergencies. If you ladies will excuse me..." He nodded to them and turned away, his dark eyes catching the eyes of another man standing off to the side. An imperceptible nod passed between them.

            "I wish we could do something," Middie said. "So much damage."

            "I know. Come on. Let's see if anyone knows where the two bombs went off," Sally said, turning. She saw Noin coming toward them, started to speak to her, and the world turned black.

6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6

            Wufei was thrown off his feet by the explosion, his body hitting the debris-strewn floor hard and driving the breath from his body. _The girls!_ The sharp thought drove him to his knees, panting and struggling for air. There were yells and screams, but he ignored them all. Three of his teammates had been in the center of the blast, and he had to get to them. _Sally....._

            Forcing himself to his feet he turned for the three young women and began staggering towards them. Noin was stretched out flat; she'd been knocked backward by the concussion waves. He knelt first by her, checking her vitals. She was breathing and appeared to be unharmed. Wufei rose and tried to run to the other two, stumbling in his mad dash and almost falling on Middie. He landed next to her and reached to check her pulse, his heart drumming fast. Her breathing was shallow but she was alive. Blood flowed from a wound on her shoulder and he stripped his black T-shirt off, pressing it against the wound. _I have to find Sally!_

            The pretty blonde doctor/agent was laying face down, and Wufei found it hard to breathe or move. He crawled over to her and reached beneath her throat, uttering a sigh of relief when he felt a pulse. With as much care as he could, Wufei rolled the agent over. She was quite pale and her face already sported a deep blue bruise. He tapped her cheek, trying to raise a response from her. Nothing. _Better call the team. _Taking his cell from its holster he hit the number two button.

            "Yuy."

            "We have another problem."

6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6

            "Heero, I want to go." Relena faced him, hands fisted on her slim hips. "You _said_ I had to stay with you."

            "I _know_ what I said." His blue gaze was sullen. "But I don't want you out in the open like that."

            She threw up her hands. "Are you listening to yourself?! How 'in the open' will I be, what with the others all there? I have the right to go."

            "Don't get hoity-toity with me," he warned her, turning away. _What else can I do? I refuse to let her be anywhere without me. _Heero sighed in frustration, his shoulders squaring with resolve. _I'll just make sure the guys surround her too, so nothing can happen._ He turned back to his girlfriend. She was trying to look tough, but he could see the tinge of fear in her gentian eyes. "It'll be alright, Relena. Just stay tight to me." He held out his hand.

            "I will." She stepped to his side, taking his large hand. He smiled, wanting to reassure her. Wufei hadn't said much, but Heero had picked up the hurried tone. Middie and Sally were hurt, and possibly Noin. It wasn't good. They got into his car and he punched the gas.

6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6

            "I swear, if Noin is hurt..." Zechs let his threat idle off, blue eyes hot. "Can't you drive any faster?"

            "Relax." Duo shot into a different lane, concentrating on driving. Trowa was riding shotgun; the quiet agent seemed in control of his emotions, but Duo could see the muscles in his cheek twitch. Middie was hurt; Trowa's emotions were understandable. They arrived at the convention hall, or what was left standing. Duo grabbed Hilde's hand and kept her close to him. She was an agent too, and a fine one at that, but he was feeling protective. Someone was apparently gunning for Team 6.

            Noin was standing next to an ambulance, rubbing her forehead. Zechs ran to her and pulled her into a crushing embrace. "Thank God you're okay," he whispered, running a hand over her short black hair. She pressed her pretty face into his shoulder, letting him support her for a moment. He could feel her trembling and his heart leapt in almost pain. _I could've lost her. What would I have done then? _ "Shh, Luce. It's alright. I'm here now." Luce was his pet name for her, and the sound of it brought tears to her eyes.

            Trowa saw Middie sitting on a stretcher, talking to a rescue worker. He strode over to her, throwing his arms around her. His heart was beating with pain; he needed to feel her to make sure she was alive and real. "Trowa, it's okay," she mumbled into his chest. He nodded and stepped back a little, looking her over.

            "What happened?" he asked, verdant eyes searching her blue ones, looking for answers.

            "We aren't sure, but the grenade didn't fire right. If it had...." Middie trailed off. She was exhausted. Someone had tried to kill them; that fact hadn't quite sunken in yet, and Trowa knew she would take it hard when it did. She was very sensitive.

            "Come on, honey. Let's regroup with the others," he coaxed, helping her up. Things had just gotten much, much worse. For all of them.


	5. Hunting for Solutions

I do not own Gundam Wing.

Thanks for all the great reviews. This one is really fun to write, because Heero and Relena are already together.

Chapter 5: Hunting for Solutions

            Relena stared at the shelled-out building, a heaviness settling into her chest. Who would want to kill her that badly? Or all of these politicians, for that matter? A shudder swept through her and she wrapped her arms around herself. Heero finished speaking with Nick Alter and turned to her, worry nicking his dark blue eyes. _This will be too much for her. I should've known better. _

            "Relena." She stared up at him, and he saw straight into her soul. She was frightened, confused, nervous, and upset. "Stay right beside me." Relena nodded, clutching his hand. They started into the hall, Heero's other hand at his holster. If anyone even _looked_ at his girlfriend the wrong way they'd be sorry.

6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6

            "They're targeting our team," Duo said, his voice beginning to rise.

            "We don't know that for sure," Trowa told him, keeping his tone low and noncombative.

            Wufei snorted. "They threw a grenade at three of us. They're targeting us."

            "What's going on?" Heero asked, stopping beside Duo. His Prussian orbs were fiery and penetrating as he looked at Wufei. Relena stood next to him, gentian eyes trying to take in all the chaos and destruction.

            "Why is Relena here?" the Chinese Preventer asked, his temper beginning to boil. "She's a perfect target out here!"

            Relena took a deep breath and looked up at the young agent. "I wanted to come. I wanted to see this for myself."

            Wufei shook his head. "No disrespect, Relena, but this isn't a place for someone like you."

            Her eyes widened and she felt anger rush into her system. "Someone like me? What, do you think I'm not tough enough, Wufei? That I'm too delicate to see things like this? Why are you all sheltering me from this?!" Her voice was cold and she pulled her hand from Heero's grasp, backing away from the group.

            The Japanese man shot a death glare at Wufei, who gave a deep sigh. "Relena, stay here," Heero directed, walking toward her. She stopped, honey-blonde head high, her gentian eyes becoming wary as he approached. She recognized the subtle shift from warm and caring boyfriend to stoic and emotionless bodyguard. Heero kept his dark blues on her face as he reached for her hand. "I'm taking you back to headquarters."

            "Heero! You're agreeing with Wufei?!" Her cheeks burned red and her warm violet-blue eyes turned frigid. "Fine. Take me back, Mr. Yuy."

            Trowa, Duo, and Wufei watched with mild amusement as the Perfect Soldier's eyes narrowed in temper. It was a rare thing to see the happy couple argue. Both could be equally stubborn, and a clear winner was not often seen. Heero's phone went off and he turned away to answer, his glare informing Relena that they weren't finished yet. He listened for a moment, his broad shoulders heaving a sigh.

            "Une's friend, Nathaniel Pike, was murdered. She wants us back at the office, and she wants a plan," Heero said over his shoulder.

            Wufei threw his hands up. "I swear, she thinks we're superhuman!"

            "Aren't we?" Trowa asked, a brief but telling smile touching his handsome face. Wufei shook his head. He had no comment.

            "Trowa, get Zechs and the girls. We're going." Heero turned back to his girlfriend, his tense expression relaxing for a moment. She was watching him with wide, fearful eyes, but he knew she was only frightened for his sake, not her own. She trusted him and the others to protect her. "Come on." She took his outstretched hand, staying close to his side as they left.

6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6

            "Sir, our operatives have failed. Team 6 is still whole." The young man stood rigid, face stoic, emotions held arrested. He had learned well.

            "What of the other Claws?"

            "They have been found. The one Price had needs to be recovered, as well the one Jefferson carried."

            "Ah, well. We have insiders for that." The man behind the plainly elegant walnut desk rose and smiled. "Our insider at the Darlian mansion states he is ready to carry out our plan for the Vice Foreign Minister."

            "Very good, sir." The younger man took a step back as if to leave, but his employer's caustic tone caused him pause.

            "One more chance, Drummond. Terminate Team 6."

            "Yes, sir."

6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6

            "Heero, I think it would be best if Relena were confined to the mansion for the time being." Lady Une had intercepted the young man before he could follow the others into her office. His dark blue orbs began to glitter.

            "No. She has to stay with me, Commander." His tone was flat, hard. There was no compromising.

            "Heero, if Team 6 is being targeted as well, then having Relena around them is just asking for trouble."

            "I will not let her get hurt."

            Anne sighed. "I'm only trying to do what's best." She turned and went into her office, tired and feeling defeated. _I'm so sick of all this._ Heero followed, going to stand beside his girlfriend, his hand finding hers.

            "Commander, we'd like Quatre called in," Trowa told her. He was leaning against the wall, one hand on Middie's shoulder. Her other shoulder was bandaged and he knew she was feeling ill. After this was all over he planned to take her away for awhile. They both needed a break.

            "I've already talked to him. Relena, I would like you to talk to the press tomorrow."

            "No."

            Lady Une walked over and stood eye-to-eye with Heero. "Yuy, stay out of this." The tall woman looked down at the Vice Foreign Minister. "Relena, I think it would help calm things down if you spoke."

            "I _said_ no." Heero squeezed his girlfriend's tiny hand. "Not with her name on someone's hit list." Anne's eyes met his in a clash of hot tension, tension which Relena wanted to dissolve.

            "Heero, it _is_ my job. I think it would help, too." She spoke in a calm voice, looking up at him. Heero counted to ten before meeting her soft, determined gaze. The rest of the team was silent. This was their leader's call.

            Heero looked at his girlfriend, seeing again why ESUN had followed her time and again. She was tiny; only reaching 5'5" with a very delicate frame. Heero knew hers was not a physical strength. Her power came from a quiet will of iron tempered with deep compassion that had been forged in the broiling heat of a far-reaching war. Relena was waiting on him, being patient. He sighed internally. The fact that the Vice Foreign Minister hadn't spoken yet about the assassination attempt or the bombings was causing some panic among the population. Something needed to be said.

            "I'll be on stage with you. _Next_ to you." It was the only choice he could give her. She was his girl, and he would allow no harm to befall her. Relena's eyes warmed and she nodded, looking over at Lady Une.

            "Set up the conference for me. I'll do my best to calm everyone," the honey-blonde girl said, leaning into Heero a little. She was tired.

            "That's settled. Quatre will be here tomorrow morning. Heero, did you find anything on those sidearms?"

            He shook his head. "No. Whoever made them covered his tracks. I think we should go talk to Burgess." He felt Relena shiver against him and squeezed her hand.

            Anne tapped her chin for a second and spun to face Wufei. The 5'10" agent met her eyes, his own questioning. "Wufei, take Trowa and go see Burgess. Duo and Hilde, go back to Pike's gun shop and look around. He may have been hiding information. The rest of you: pull the files on the recent attacks and assassinations on politicians. There has to be some telling factors."

            Everyone split up, concentrating on the tasks at hand. Duo, though happy to be with his girlfriend, was not his jovial self. There were too many unknowns. Who had called to warn Relena? Why were the Raven's Claws such a big deal? What did Burgess know, and would he talk?

            "Duo? You're awfully quiet," the petite German girl said, glancing with uncertainty at her boyfriend and partner.

            He shrugged, powerful shoulders stretching the black T he wore. "Something doesn't feel right, Hilde. I mean, it's like we can't catch a break."

            "I know." She was silent for a moment. "I'm worried about Relena giving that speech." Her voice was small.

            "Ah, I wouldn't worry too much about that. With Heero up there, a person would have to be completely suicidal to try something."

            Hilde nodded, turning her head away. "Wasn't it odd that Zechs and Noin didn't stay? What do you think they're doing?"

            Duo snorted. "Maybe Zechs finally took the hint."

            "You mean about Heero?"

            "Yeah. Heero wouldn't ever let Relena get hurt if he could help it. Just like me with you." Back came the full-sun smile as he gazed upon Hilde. She blushed a little, meeting his eyes.

            "It will all work out, babe. We just gotta keep going," Duo told her, pushing away his melancholy mood. Everything had to get better. It always did.

6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6

            Billy Drummond followed the black Preventer sedan as it cruised through town. This would be easy; he had friends who were already waiting for someone to show up at Pike's. The 27 year old smiled, showing too-perfect teeth. The taps they had rigged in Une's office were becoming all too valuable to their cause.

            "That's it, my little lambs. Come to your slaughter." His low laughter filled the car.

6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6

            "Relena." She glanced up at Heero. He offered her a coffee mug, which she accepted with a smile. Heero settled down at his laptop, determined to find any information that could help them. Relena wandered around his sparse office, spinning the mug in her hands. Everything was happening too quick for her; when had her well-ordered life tumbled so out-of-control? Who wanted her dead? Why had she taken this position in the first place? She wasn't even aware of the tears sliding down her cheeks until she was accosted by a pair of strong hands on her waist.

            "Come here." Heero picked her up and carried her over to his chair, where he sat down, holding her tight. "Just let it out, koibito. I'm right here." Relena snuggled up to him and allowed her feelings to pour forth. Her silent, wrenching tears soaked into his dark green T. He rubbed her back, his hands warm and gentle, as were the steely arms that surrounded her.

            "I-I'm sorry." Relena sat back, red-bleary eyes locking on his face. He raised an eyebrow. "I should be stronger than this. I _am_ stronger than this." She dared him to disagree.

            "Koishii, this isn't about being strong. You've been through a lot and it's going to get worse. I don't think you're weak. I think you're human," he said, reaching to rub away her tear tracks.

            "Then why doesn't anyone else break down? I mean, I never see Hilde or Middie or Noin or Sally cry." She turned away. Heero took her chin in his hand, forcing her eyes back to his.

            "You don't think they cry? You don't think Hilde cried when Duo got stabbed? Remember when Trowa got shot last year? You don't think Middie cried then? And Noin and Sally aren't heartless. Relena, _everyone_ cries at some point."

            She met his unwavering Prussian blues. "Even you?" she whispered, her chest feeling tight. He leaned forward, his lips almost upon hers.

            "Even me," he breathed, closing the miniscule gap between them.

6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6          6

A/N: I don't want anyone thinking Heero is getting soft. Comforting his upset girl is _not_ getting soft. It's showing that he actually can show his feelings. He can relate to people. Just wanted to clear that up before I got a bunch of reviews telling me I'm "softening" him too much. RL2


	6. Dangerous Dealings

I do not own Gundam Wing.

Thank you for all the great reviews. I am enjoying this one.

Chapter 6: Dangerous Dealings

Duo pulled into the small parking lot of Nathaniel's gun shop and shut the car off. Hilde shuddered a little and climbed out of the black Alero, reaching for her .357. It was still, no breeze, not even a hint of a bug stirring the overgrown lawn. Duo had his Glock in hand. Gone was the joking face of a young, carefree man. This was not going to be fun.

"Stay behind me," he ordered, knowing she would obey this time. They were silent, cautious, eyes sweeping everywhere for danger. The door was unlocked; it swung open with ease as Duo stepped in, his partner right behind him, her soft breathing just a mere hint in his sharp ears.

From the darkened shadows of the old shop peered watchful eyes, eyes of men trained to hunt down and eradicate their prey. This would be easy. So much for the overrated Gundam pilots. They weren't anything special without their mechanized waking nightmares, machines that had brought death and destruction down upon an earth that had only wanted peace from the colonies. The colonies. They were the enemy as well. Evil, corrupt places that were just sketches of the real human existence.

Cooper VanDien, leader of Squad Z, narrowed his violet-amber eyes. Drummond had sent word of the two Preventers, had known Cooper would not fail in their demise. He watched as they crept closer to Pike's back office. _Yes, let the lambs come in to graze. Let them relax. _The Preventers had entered the office and had started looking around. Cooper gave his men the signal.

Duo spun around at the vague presence of a small click. "Hilde, get down!" The German girl dropped in immediate response as harsh gunfire erupted over their heads. She felt Duo's weight land across her, heard him swear as he returned fire. "Hilde, call Heero. Number two." Duo slid her his cell and she snatched it. They heard a yell as one of Duo's shots found a target. Duo grabbed her Magnum and sat up once, very quick, to fire. Another cry of pain. "Now, Hilde!"

She nodded, pressing the "2," waiting for their leader.

"Yuy."

"Heero, its Hilde. We're under fire at Pike's shop," she called out, cringing at Duo's grunted threats as he retaliated.

"We're coming." She nodded to herself, gasping as glass shattered over their heads, one of their assailants throwing a gun case cover at them.

"He's coming."

"Good. Take this." Duo gave her back her .357. "Fire."

6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6

Heero holstered his cell and started striding from his office. "Heero?" Relena followed, confused by his swift change in mood. He went to Une's office. Anne glanced up, frowning as she rose to meet him.

"Duo and Hilde have run into problems. Call Wufei and Trowa, have them meet me at Pike's." The Japanese man spun on his heel, almost knocking Relena from her feet. He reached out and caught her arm in time, meeting her worried eyes, his own cold and cruel. "Stay here. _Right_ here."

"But Heero..." She began a protest but he walked by her, not favoring her with another word or glance. The young woman considered chasing after him, but knew it was pointless. Her boyfriend was once again the Perfect Soldier. She sank into a chair, trying not to worry about him or their friends. Worrying only made her feel sick and useless.

"Try to relax, Relena. They know what they're doing," Anne assured her, knowing her calm words would have no real effect. Relena was already withdrawing into herself.

6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6

Trowa stood near the door, forest eyes cool as he looked at Adam Burgess. The 6'2" agent was quiet, just observing. He knew Une had sent him along with Wufei to be the silent muscle in case Burgess didn't respond to the Chinese man's hot-tempered "question-and-tell-me" assault.

"Tell us what you know about the Raven's Claws," Wufei said, cold obsidian eyes holding Burgess' face. The older man shrugged.

"Why should I, Agent Chang? Why don't you ask me the real question? Who wants to kill the Vice Foreign Minister? That _is_ why you're here, is it not?" Adam smiled, a malicious expression of his heart. "She is a beautiful young woman."

Wufei's scowl deepened. "Answer my question, Burgess."

Adam leaned forward, chin resting on clasped hands. "How is she faring? I mean, after killing her attacker, the poor dear must feel terrible." He let a small sparkle light his cold silver eyes, and Wufei resisted the instant reaction of reaching out and breaking his neck.

"Tell us what you know." Trowa left his spot by the door, gliding forward on legs honed by a constant running schedule. Adam looked up at him. There was something unsettling about his eyes, or at least his one visible eye. And maybe that was it, not being able to look him in both eyes. There was an unknown thrown into the mix.

"I know that a man named Julius Moon made the Raven's Claws more than 20 years ago. I know that they are deadly, deadlier than any other firearm ever made. I know that the man who called to warn Relena has been found out and executed." Adam was almost joyous as he listed the roll call of need-to-know information. Wufei cursed and Trowa stepped closer, verdant eyes narrowed and focused.

"The sidearms. Why are they so special?"

"They represent a long-lost brotherhood. A brotherhood of excellence. A brotherhood determined to rule the earth at any cost. And now, they represent a turning point in our history. You see, peace is not the way of humans. We have always strove to a higher moral, but once we achieve it, we realize there has to be a better life out there."

"What does that mean? Are the Claws _magical_ or something?" Wufei asked, angered. Adam sighed as if dealing with an ignoramus.

"They are no more magical than you or I, Agent Chang. They represent an ideal. Moon created them to be used for assassinations. You see, the tiny bullets they use are filled with a specific type of poison. Even if a Claw bullet nicks you, you will die within 10 minutes. If the bullet enters your body, the time is reduced to five minutes." Burgess sat back, silvery eyes dancing. "And there is no antidote."

The two agents looked at each other. If the madman was right, then the Raven's Claws were more deadly than any average gun. Before they could respond to anything he'd said, Wufei's cell went off and he answered, listening, face paling beneath its fine coat of light olive. He glanced at Trowa, who started toward the door. He knew that look. Someone was in danger.

"Have you no other questions, gentlemen? You think the Vice Foreign Minister is safe?" There was a taunting edge to his voice, daring them to question him more. "I doubt you can protect her for much longer."

"We'll be back," Wufei threw over his shoulder as they left. Burgess just smiled, a smug little smile.

"If you have time, Agent Chang."

6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6

Duo swore as the firing all at once ceased, bringing a disturbing quiet to the melee. Hilde shifted beneath him, feeling his hand on her shoulder. They could hear their attackers moving closer, and the pretty girl struggled to stay calm. She was a Preventer. A good agent. She could handle this.

"You still alive in there?" The voice was deep, husky. It made Hilde shiver beneath Duo. Cooper VanDien moved closer, sighting the prey as they lay on the floor. He smiled and aimed, firing a perfect round into the floor by Hilde's head, making her jump. Duo whispered to her and looked up. This was it. He and Hilde had nowhere to go.

"What do you want from us?" the braided man asked, cobalt eyes sparking with temper. He held his Glock leveled on the other man, wondering if he could take him out before being killed himself.

Cooper ignored him. His violet-amber eyes were settled on the petite dark-haired girl. _What a beauty she is! I wonder if I could have her? _Duo noticed where the man's attention was and a fury crept into his own eyes. _No one_ looked at his girlfriend that way. Cooper's squad had also moved into the office, all weapons trained on the trapped agents.

"Stand up," Cooper ordered. "Give me your guns." Duo got to one knee, feeling uneasy. Why hadn't they just killed them? Hilde stood up and handed their captor her Magnum. Duo handed over his .357 and Glock, meeting the man's cool eyes.

"What are you going to do with us?" The ex-pilot kept his tone low and neutral. The last thing he wanted to do was upset the guy. Cooper smiled. A nasty smile. One that hinted of treacheries too evil to be brought up.

"Bring the girl. Kill him." Cooper turned away.

"Hilde, get behind me," Duo said, grabbing her wrist when she didn't respond right away. She started, jerking her sapphire eyes to his cobalt ones. "Go."

"Stay where you are." One of Cooper's men grabbed Hilde and pulled her to the side, ignoring the beating she was giving him. Duo started forward only to have a gun muzzle placed on his chest. He met the gunman's hazel eyes and saw death. _They really _are_ going to kill me!_

There was a moment of pure clarity that allowed Duo to see that this was the end. Hilde was struggling like a fox caught in a trap, but he knew it was in vain. Whoever these men were, they were good. Good enough to have fooled him, to lead him into this well-constructed trap. He lowered his head. Would it hurt? In all the times of him bringing death he had never considered the question.

"Duo!" Hilde was holding her tears, but he heard her desperation. He met her gaze. Could he do this? Could he kill the bad guys and save his girl? Well, _he_ couldn't, but perhaps Shinigami could....

6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6

"Sir, the Vice Foreign Minister is unprotected. Yuy left her at Preventer Headquarters. We have men in place." Billy Drummond stayed stoic but was secretly pleased.

"Wonderful. Tell them to take her to Alpha Base." Vincent Raeth stood and took a puff on his cigar. He didn't indulge often, but he liked the artsy taste once in awhile. _Ah well, everyone has their vices. _

"Of course, sir." Drummond hurried out, red eyes narrowed. They really were red; he'd had the contacts made specifically, and he found he liked the way they made people look at him: as if he were deranged. And according to the psych files on him, maybe he was. _Relena Darlian is mine. I've wanted her for longer than my memory goes back. _He ran to his silver Mercedes and slid in. He wanted to handle Relena's transfer personally.

6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6

Heero waved to Wufei and Trowa as they pulled up. Leaving their vehicles behind, the three agents crept toward the old building, Trowa at point. He'd been here, he knew the lay-out. The last ringing of gunfire was dying away, and Heero felt his heart constrict, just a little. Though he acted like Duo was a constant thorn to him, he really liked the long-haired man, and the thought that he might be dead....and Hilde. Heero was protective of her, maybe a little more so than Middie, and he did not want her hurt, either.

Trowa drew up to the door, pausing, forest eyes narrowed, sepia hair falling forward to hide his handsome face. He moved forward, his Beretta drawn, leveled, deadly. Wufei was next, heart beating fast but under control. Maxwell and Hilde had to be alive. Heero came last, Prussian orbs glittering. They heard voices, heard Duo's, and all relaxed, just a little. At least he was alive, and if he'd had any choice, his spunky girlfriend was too.


	7. Behind the Ball

I do not own Gundam Wing.

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. They keep me writing when I'd like to take a break!

Chapter 7: Behind the Ball

"Quatre, what exactly is going on?" Noin asked, indigo eyes wary. Not that she didn't trust the former Sandrock pilot, but things seemed to be falling apart around them. She had every right to be cautious.

The handsome young blonde waved to the computer screen. "These are records belonging to Adam Burgess." At her surprised look he smiled. "Winner Industries has many resources. You can see the number of me he's employed, and the amount of weaponry he's amassed. What do you think of it?"

Zechs strode into the room and leaned over Noin's shoulder. "He's looking for a fight. And he's looking hard to win."

"Right. I think he's also been doing some other dealings with big business names." Quatre stepped back, staring at the screen. The three of them were in a building not far from Preventer HQ; Quatre had called Noin and Zechs to show them the information his men had collected for the Winner database. He knew his Gundam comrades were busy with other leads, and he knew Zechs could be a very valuable ally.

Quatre's aquamarine eyes widened, and he clutched his head. Feelings spun through his mind and soul: anguish, pain, fear, remorse. And he could feel her - Relena, afraid and in pain. "Quatre? What is it?" Noin asked, grabbing his shoulder.

"R-Relena. She's in danger!" He whirled out from beneath her rock grip and raced out the door, hearing the other two behind him. There was little time for reaction.

6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6

Relena heard the office door slam open and had almost looked up when she was jerked to her feet, her head crushed to the side by a strong, stinging slap. She gasped, head reeling, heart jumping in painful rhythm. Attempting to look at the person treating her so badly brought another slap.

"Who are you?!" Lady Une demanded, staring at the three masked characters. One lifted his firearm and shot her. Relena heard Anne's body hit the floor and screamed, but was cut off by a rag shoved in her mouth. Somewhere, in the part of her mind that wasn't paralyzed by terror, she tried to rationalize. _They won't kill me here, not with so many people. And why did they shoot Anne? How did they get in here? How did they know I was here?_

"Come on." She was jerked from her chair and shoved forward, a rough hand catching her arm before she fell. As she was struggling to break free, trying to pull her assailant's mask off, she was kicked in the stomach, knocking the breath from her lungs. The man slung her over one brawny shoulder and hurried out with his two partners. There was gunfire, sharp and rapid, and Relena fell, her head just banging the floor.

"Relena!" Quatre was beside her in seconds, tugging the gag from her mouth and helping her to sit up. "Are you hurt?" he asked, aqua eyes narrowed, his voice tense.

"F-Fine..." she managed to gasp, still trying to catch her breath. There was pandemonium in the halls, and the Arabian put his arm around her to shield her from further harm.

"Anne!" Relena heard Noin shout and closed her eyes. Lady Une couldn't be dead. The Preventers needed her too much.

"Quatre, get Relena back to the mansion. Noin and I will secure this down," Zechs ordered, glancing at his sister. She seemed dazed, but okay. And he trusted Quatre.

"Of course." The young blonde hoisted the girl up and kept an arm around her.

"You have a weapon?"

Quatre pulled out a Beretta that Trowa had had made for him. Zechs nodded. "Don't worry, Zechs. I won't let anything happen to her," Quatre promised, a grim look on his face. He helped Relena down to the main floor and out to a waiting black sedan. He opened the right front door for her and helped her in, pausing when he felt her grab his hand. "Relena?"

"Is Anne alright?" she asked, eyes still too wide, too dazed.

"I'll call later and ask." He shut the door and hurried around to the driver side. He hadn't meant to be harsh, but she was in danger, and she was his primary concern. They sped away, Quatre relieved to have gotten to her in time.

In the building, Noin was bent over Anne with Sally, while Middie helped Zechs secure the three men. Zechs shoved them up against the wall and pulled their masks off, swearing. Two were Preventers. The third watched Middie. _She's cute. She'd work as a hostage._ The petite blonde finished cuffing the second man and moved to the third, his red eyes honed in on her. Middie flinched a little, not liking the hard scrutinization. As she took his arm to put the handcuff on he lashed out, knocking her gun away while pulling his own sidearm from within his black coat. He put it to Middie's head.

"Release them," the man said to Zechs, who had spun around and was now trying to rein back his anger. Noin appeared in the doorway to Anne's office, her gun drawn, but Zechs waved her down.

"You won't make it out of this building alive," he warned the red-eyed man, who smiled, pulling Middie closer to him.

"You'd be surprised. I have many friends here. And with her....just trust me. If you decide to fight me, she'll be dead." He knew he had the tall blonde. He could see it in his ice blue eyes.

Zechs uncuffed the other two. "I'll escort you out."

"No, you won't. Put those on." The man tossed a pair of cuffs to Zechs, all the while keeping Middie close to him. She tried to get away, but he nudged her with the gun, hissing, "Stand still!" When Zechs was secured the three men took off running, knowing their compatriots had already cleared the way for them.

"Zechs! I'll sound the alarm!"

"Noin, no! That idiot will kill Middie if we try to stop him. Get me out of these and we'll go after them." She nodded and took the key from him. Free, rubbing his wrists, he grabbed Noin's hand and followed after the three men. They were too late; Middie and the men were gone. Zechs swore and slammed his hands down on a nearby car hood, his blues snapping with fury. And disappointment in himself. He had let Middie get taken.

"Zechs, Sally said Anne is hurt pretty badly." There was a catch in Noin's voice, alerting him that she needed him to be strong. He nodded, turning to her. Her head was down, her ebony hair falling across her face. He reached out to push some of it away. "We have to find Middie."

"I know. Come on." Together they headed back up to Anne's office. Zechs was determined to end this.

6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6

"Take her outside," Cooper ordered. The man holding Hilde began to drag her from the office, the girl kicking and screaming. Duo's dark blues were cool as he watched.

"You want to kill me? Why not have a duel? You and I?" he asked, pointing at Cooper.

"Seriously? No. I would kill you anyway." Cooper raised his gun and dropped it at once. A clean hole had been burned through his hand, eliciting a sharp cry from him. He stared at it, then began yelling orders as he pressed the sleeve of his jacket over the wound.

"Drop your weapons," Wufei demanded as he came into the office. When no one moved he fired a round over Cooper's head. "_Drop_ your weapons." The Chinese man hated to repeat himself. Trowa and Heero had gone after Hilde; she was making it very difficult for the man holding her, and he struck her across the face.

"Release her." Heero had moved around in front of them; he saw Hilde's brilliant sapphire orbs land on him, saw the tears of pain and indignance, and fought down his temper. The man shoved her away with a subservient growl, nearly sending her sprawling. Trowa caught her, keeping her on foot. "On your knees," Heero commanded, Prussian blues steely.

"Come on, Hilde." Trowa led her away, hearing his friend strike the man across the face once, twice, then on the back of his head. Duo came running out, pulling his girlfriend to him, while Trowa went in to help Wufei.

"Are you okay?" Duo asked, running his eyes over her, checking for himself. Her face was red.

"I'm okay. You?" Hilde was doing the same, trying to forget the stinging slap. She knew Duo noticed the redness of her face when his cobalt orbs narrowed. "Duo, it's nothing."

"It looks like something," he told her and went to Heero, who was interrogating the kneeling man.

"Who do you work for?" Heero asked, hand resting on his gun holster. Duo and Hilde came to stand just behind him, Duo at his shoulder. The man said nothing. He feared his boss too much.

Duo stepped forward as gunfire spoke from within the building. Cooper and three of his men ran out, firing at Heero and his two teammates. Heero grabbed Hilde and shoved her down while returning fire. One of the men fell, but VanDien and the other got away, speeding off in a hidden silver car.

"You two okay?" Duo asked, turning to them, his eyes narrowed in fury. This operation was not going their way.

"We're fine." Heero started for the building, breaking into a run as Wufei appeared with Trowa half-draped over him. Blood stained Trowa's left side; the tall agent's face was white. "What happened?" Heero demanded, helping Wufei ease their friend to the ground.

"Not sure. They fired and hit him; I got two of them, but the leader and three others got away." Wufei's anger was evident in his strong voice. Heero gave him a grim smile.

"We got one of them," he said, waving toward the downed man. He noticed the man he'd been interrogating had been hit. He was pretty certain that he'd been killed by his own men to ensure he didn't talk. Duo approached and knelt by Trowa. Wufei was attempting to stem the flow of blood from Trowa's wound; it looked pretty deep and the Chinese agent's anger began to whirl inside him until a faint red hue colored the edges of his vision.

"We _have_ to stop them."

"We will." Heero turned away as his cell rang. _Zechs.__ Great._ "Yuy."

"Heero, Anne's been shot. She's in critical condition. Middie's been kidnapped, and they almost got Relena." Zechs couldn't believe it had all gone south like this. He waited for the angry backlash. He heard nothing. "Did you hear me?!"

Heero took a deep breath and shoved away his emotions. "I heard you. Trowa's been shot, too. We have to get him to Preventer Memorial. Have Sally meet us there. Where is Relena now?" His calm, collected tone helped Zechs collect his own thoughts. _No wonder Yuy's the team leader._

"I sent her to the mansion with Quatre."

"Good. Meet us at Memorial." Heero hung up and resisted the burning urge to call the Arabian. Quatre would keep her safe. He looked at his team. They were beat. One of them was shot, one had been kidnapped. _We can do this. We** have** to do this._ "Let's get Trowa to Memorial. We're meeting the others there." He turned to go and saw Hilde, her arms wrapped around her slender frame. "Hilde. Come on." His urgent tone snapped her from her prison of nervousness and she nodded, taking the hand Duo offered to her.

They settled Trowa in Wufei's backseat and Heero covered him with his jacket. The Chinese man drove off, dust rolling from beneath his tires. Heero turned to the other two. Duo met his eyes, both knowing things had gotten far worse. Heero hadn't told them Zechs' news, but Duo could read him.

"Come on." Heero got into his 300 and drove out, Duo's black Alero behind him. They had a score to settle, and they were running way behind.


	8. Building Pressure

I do not own Gundam Wing.

Thank you for all the reviews. To Sydney, I know. My updates are coming more slowly than before, but yes, I am very busy. Please just be patient. I am as excited about this as you are.

Chapter 8: Building Pressure

Relena sat in the big recliner in the living room, not hearing or seeing anything. In her mind she could see the men coming into the office, could see Anne as she fell. It had all moved in slow action, like one of her bad nightmares. And she had been useless. Maybe she should start carrying a gun. The thought made her feel sick, but maybe that's what had to be done.

Quatre came into the room and saw her in the chair, a dazed look on her face. He frowned and hurried to her. "Relena. Relena." He shook her until she lifted her honey head, gazing up at him with tortured eyes. "Shh, it's going to be okay." He gave her a hug, feeling her body shiver.

_Okay. Ha! _Relena pulled back from him, shaking her head. "No. No. _Nothing_ is okay!" She stood and ran, her desire to flee her fears driving her hard. The front door was before her and then she was outside, sucking in lungfuls of cool dusky air.

"Relena!" Quatre put out a burst of speed and caught her, grabbing her wrist to stop her. She fought for a moment before collapsing into his arms. _Something's happened to her. She's never flipped out like this before._ Frowning, and feeling one step behind, he carried her back inside and up the stairs to her room. The bloodstain was still in the carpet, and he stepped over it, not knowing how it had gotten there. He laid her down on the big bed.

"Quatre, don't leave me," she whispered, a desperate edge in her voice.

"I won't, Relena. Just lay back and try to rest. I'm staying right here," he said gently, brushing her hair back from her hot forehead. She took a deep, shuddering breath, trying to calm down and collect herself. Quatre continued stroking her hair, trying to calm her erratic behavior. This wasn't like her.

"Quatre?"

"Yes?"

"Are the others okay? Heero went to help Duo and Hilde," she told him, her voice now under control. She stared at him, her gentian eyes worried.

"I don't know. Heero will call when he can," he assured her, squeezing her hand. She nodded, not feeling that reassured. She knew her boyfriend was tough, and a great leader, but this enemy was uncouth and very cunning. Relena had tremendous faith in Heero, but she did not want him hurt. "Hey, don't worry, okay? Team 6 takes care of its own," Quatre reminded her softly.

"I know." Relena rested her head on his shoulder and prayed that they would all be safe.

6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6

Sally met them at Preventer Memorial, her eyes exhausted, her body more so. Wufei went to her, crushing her to him in a bear hug. He wasn't great with words, but knew she would appreciate the comfort of his arms as much. She let herself get collected for a moment and stepped back, giving the Chinese man a small smile.

"Anne is still in critical condition, but I've stabilized her vitals a little. How's Trowa?"

Heero and Duo were carrying him, their faces grim. The tall agent looked beat. Sally ushered them into a small room and called for two nurses, shooing the guys out. They had stopped his blood flow from his wound, but he was still unconscious. Zechs and Noin showed up five minutes after the others.

"Trowa alright?" Zechs asked, concerned. Noin was biting her fingernails.

"I think so. Who has Middie?" Heero asked, dark blue eyes narrowed. He had to get things back under control.

"I don't know. There were three of them, masked, and they shot Anne and were attempting to kidnap Relena. I took their masks, and we were handcuffing them when one of them got ahold of Middie and threatened to kill her if we tried to stop their escape."

"Preventer agents?" Wufei asked, stepping closer.

"Two of them were, yeah. Bradford and Mitts," Zechs told him. "I didn't recognize the third one. Quatre took Relena to the mansion."

"Okay. Whoever has Middie wants Relena. They'll be calling to make a trade. Noin and Hilde, go with Duo back to Anne's office. They'll probably call there...."

"How do you know they'll make a trade?" Duo asked, puzzled. "I mean, Relena is the Vice Foreign Minister. Middie is a Preventer. Why would we trade Relena for Middie?"

Zechs sighed, frustrated. "They'll threaten to kill Middie, knowing we won't let that happen. We tell them okay, we'll trade, only we make a trap. Get it?"

"Don't be such a jerk, Zechs!" Hilde snapped, her nerves on edge.

"Everyone, calm down. We'll get through this," Heero directed, voice calm. "Noin, if they call, you tell them we'll trade. Tell them at North Lake, 11:35 pm. Wufei and I will go get Quatre and Relena."

"You're putting her in _more_ danger?" Hilde didn't look impressed. Heero stepped close to her, a scowl on his handsome face.

"They won't touch her, Hilde. You know me better than that." He was turning to Zechs when Sally stepped out. "How is he?"

"He'll be okay, but he won't be returning to work anytime soon, I'm afraid. The bullet missed everything he needs, but he lost a lot of blood, and if he doesn't take time to recover, it will just get worse. But I'm here. What is the plan?" Always the agent, Sally was ready to lend her help to her team.

Heero shook his head. "Stay here with Anne and Trowa. We need someone taking care of them that we can trust." He looked over at Zechs. "You stay here as guard. I have a feeling whoever took Middie isn't just after Relena." His voice was cool and commanding. Zechs nodded, but he didn't like it. "Alright, let's get this done."

6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6

Middie tried to work her wrists loose, her mind running with possible escape plans. She couldn't believe Anne had been shot, couldn't believe Relena had almost been kidnapped..._Can't believe **I** got kidnapped! These guys have definitely messed with the wrong girl and the wrong team!_ Middie continued to struggle, ignoring the sharp pain. She had done worse to herself before, and help would be coming. As she felt the ropes loosen she pulled harder, giving a little cry of relief as she got her wrists free. _Someone didn't pay attention to their Boy Scout leader_ she mused as she stood and crept to the door. It swung open, revealing an empty, stark white hallway. _Wow, am I that lucky?_ Middie walked out, head up, alert for any sounds or movement.

"Hey!" She ran without looking, hearing heavy booted steps thumping behind her, more shouts and warnings. There was no stopping, though. She had to get out, and get out alive.

"Hello, darling." Middie skidded to a halt, breathing hard. The man in front of her held up a wicked-looking sidearm, one that she had seen before. _A Raven's Claw.__ I'm in trouble. Trowa, help!_

6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6

Quatre had scrolled down the computer screen, aqua eyes focused and intense. He had dismissed the staff except for the three on-duty Preventer agents, and was looking for information on Adam Burgess. The madman hadn't ceased his operations just because he'd been imprisoned. He had simply passed the reins on to a second. Quatre sighed and rubbed his eyes. Unfortunately, his second still remained anonymous.

As he set his Pepsi down he heard a commotion upstairs and, grabbing his Beretta, rushed for Relena's room, where he had left the young woman in a fitful slumber. He heard the front door open but took no time to see who it was. Protecting Relena was his first priority.

Heero saw Quatre go up the stairs and followed, Wufei on his heels. Noin had called Heero to tell him there was no word from Middie's captors, and that made him uneasy. He did not need Relena to be in danger right now. There was only so much one man could handle.

"Help!" The scream jogged the Japanese agent's mind and he sprinted past Quatre, who was not surprised to see him. He'd read the emotions of the person behind him and had known who it was.

"Relena!" She was standing near the bed, eyes on a man by the balcony doors. Heero swore. A Preventer agent. He could foresee a major restructuring of the agency coming soon. The agent, Kreiger, had a gun drawn, pointed at the Vice Foreign Minister. It looked awfully familiar.

"Stand down, Yuy. She's all mine." Kreiger had a quiet voice, one that was easy to trust.

Heero kicked the safety off his .45. "Let her go, Kreiger. You don't want any of this. Trust me."

"Shut up. Come here, Relena." Kreiger smiled as she moved, her head lowered. Wufei and Quatre remained in the hall, listening. They saw Heero inch forward, his Prussian blues on his enemy, his body tensing, readying for fast movement. Kreiger saw the slight step and fired a shot over Relena's head, making her jump. She stopped, swiveling her gaze toward Heero.

"Don't try that again, Yuy. Keep moving, Relena. Or I shoot _him_."

She bit her lip, nodding. Never would she let her boyfriend get hurt if she could stop it. Heero watched her go, gauging his time. Kreiger was a sniper, and he would kill Relena if pressured. Heero heard movement behind him, knew Wufei was setting up, and waited.

Kreiger saw something from the corner of his eye and pulled a small round object from inside his jacket. Pressing a miniscule button he tossed it toward Heero and leapt for the Vice Foreign Minister. Smoke, heavy and life-taking, filled the room the second it hit the floor, choking the occupants of the room. Kreiger, having taken a deep breath, grabbed Relena and hauled her toward the balcony doors. She struggled, trying to breathe. She kicked out hard, catching Kreiger's inner thigh, and pulled back, breaking his hold.

She dropped to the floor, seeking air, only to get yanked back up into the smoke. Kreiger let her struggle, knowing she was out of oxygen, feeling her body contort as she tried to stay conscious. He needed air as well, but he could go a little longer.

A solid and unforgiving body hit him hard from behind, driving him down, his face mashed into the thick carpet. Heero held him there, trying not to breathe, while Quatre rushed to throw open the doors, letting the smoke dissipate into the outside. Wufei had dragged Relena away from Kreiger and was listening to her to hear if she was breathing. He could hear a faint whooshing of air, and sagged in relief, gathering her limp body to him.

Heero, able to pull oxygen into his lungs again, pulled Kreiger's head back, the man wriggling in his hard grasp. "Who are you...who are you, you working for?" Heero wheezed out, coughing a little. He glanced over toward his girlfriend and saw Wufei trying to wake her up. A burning anger punched through Heero's cold exterior. "Tell me!"

Kreiger shook his head, struggling. Quatre knelt next to him and with a firm grimness placed his sidearm to Kreiger's head. "Answer him." The rogue agent sighed, still trying to decide what to do. Heero pushed his nose back into the thick carpet.

"Either tell us or you'll die right now." Heero's voice was no longer calm _or_ cool; it was almost trembling with worried anger.

"F-Fine." Kreiger sucked in a deep breath as Heero lifted his head. "Adam Burgess."

"Liar. Tell us who your boss is," Quatre said, eyes mere slits of hard aquamarine. He prodded the man with his gun.

"Burgess. He gives the orders." Kreiger lay still now. Heero and Quatre exchanged a look. That wasn't the answer they wanted.

"Who is his second-in-command?" Quatre asked, brushing back an unruly lock of blonde hair.

"I don't know. All I know is Burgess pays the money and gives the orders."

"Heero." He glanced over at Wufei, who was cradling Relena's honey head in his lap. "We need to get her to the hospital. She's not responding to me." The Chinese man sounded concerned, his obsidian eyes narrowed. Heero nodded.

"Wufei, take her in and tell Zechs to keep her there unless he hears from me. Quatre and I have some work to do."

"Are you sure you don't want to...." Quatre broke off at his friend's harsh look.

"No. I need to concentrate on finishing this. She'll be safe with Zechs. Wufei, after you do that, go to Une's office and get Duo. Meet us at the prison. Burgess has some more questions to answer." Heero had regained his coldness. He longed to go with Relena, to hold her and keep her safe himself, but he was Team leader, and his second was injured. There was no question as to what he would be doing.

6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6

"This is stupid. They aren't going to call." Hilde crossed her arms over her chest, a glare on her pixie face.

"Babe, Heero's instincts are almost always on. Besides, we have nothing else to go on yet." Duo was quiet, his tone low but steely. She had to understand.

"Duo's right. Heero said to wait here, so we wait." Noin was adamant. Duo glanced at her, seeing the haggard look in her indigo eyes. She was worried about Anne. _Aren't we all? And Trowa, and Middie. C'mon, you morons. Call us. Play ball with us_, Duo pleaded in his mind. They needed a break before the strain crushed them all.

6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6

A/N: Just to let you know, this is just part of an ongoing series I have planned for Heero and Relena. After this one, though, I am planning to take a break to write a Wufei/Relena fic entitled _Last Dragon Standing_. I hope you will all join me for that little alternate universe venture as well. RL2


	9. Meeting a Brick Wall

I do not own Gundam Wing.

Thank you for the reviews. I don't know how much longer this story will be; I am anxious to start something else. My muse has been wandering so much lately, that's it been hard to focus on one particular story at a time. It's frustrating, but you can't corral a muse. If you do, POOF, she'll leave you. Or he. Sometimes I can't tell if mine is male or female. Oh well.

Chapter 9: Meeting a Brick Wall

"AHH!" Relena sat up, struggling, trying to get a grasp on what was happening. She heard someone familiar call her name and listened, calming down. "W-Wufei?"

"It's alright, Relena. You're safe." He glanced at her over his shoulder, noting the pallor of her skin. She didn't look well.

"Where are we going? Where are Heero and Quatre?" Her voice was calming now, but her violet-blue eyes were still nervous.

"To the hospital. And they're going to the prison."

"To see Adam Burgess." She couldn't stop the shudder. "Why are going to the hospital?"

Wufei bit back his anger at her rapid questions. _She's just upset. And she has the right to know what's going on. _"We want to make sure you're okay after that smoke you inhaled. Anne and Trowa are there as well."

"Trowa? What happened to him?" Her voice rose in anxiety.

"He was shot, but he's going to be alright. Anne was shot as well and is in critical condition," he told her, glancing at her in the rearview. She looked shaken. "And Middie has been kidnapped." At that she seemed to wilt into the seat. He stayed quiet, letting her absorb the information. She was strong. He knew she could take this. "Relena, look at me."

She looked up at him, seeing his concern for her. It was a comfort to the young woman, knowing the other four ex-Gundam pilots were there when she needed them. This time, however, she felt they actually needed _her_. And she would not fail them. "Wufei, call Heero. Have him get everyone together at the hospital. I have an idea."

"I don't think...."

"Wufei, please, just trust me." Relena heard him start to protest, think better of it, and pick up his cell. Now, if she could just convince Heero to let her do this....

6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6

"This better be good," Heero said, staring hard at his girlfriend. The rest of his team, what was left, flanked him. Relena nodded, steeling herself for his opposition.

"Our enemy is obviously after me as a prime target. We all agree on that?" Everyone nodded, and she could see Heero was already regretting his decision to meet here. "Then let me help you catch them and rescue Middie...."

"Relena, no. I've heard enough...."

"Heero, please, just _listen_ to me. Go to Burgess and tell him I want to meet with his second, but only if they release Middie. I'll promise to meet them alone, as long as they promise to release me after our meeting. I can find out who's really in charge."

"No. I refuse to put you in danger like that." Heero shook his chocolate head.

"You don't own me, Heero. I want to do this, no matter the risk." Relena held her head high, her jaw clenched.

"Actually, it might work." Zechs was slow to speak, and held up his hands as Heero rounded on him. "If we tweak her plan a little, it will work. Trust me." The two men stared at each other, neither willing to concede to the other. Relena sighed, angry.

"I am doing this, Heero, with or without you." He met her eyes, seeing her determination to help, no matter the cost to her. "Please, Heero."

He bowed his head, chocolate bangs covering his Prussian eyes. Relena had always been self-sacrificing, so it was no surprise to him that she would volunteer to walk into danger to help her friend. He sighed, though no one heard him, so soft was the sound. With Trowa injured and his girlfriend held captive, they were in need of a new plan. But was letting Relena help an option?

"It might work, but I go with you," he said at last, watching her close for a reaction. "Otherwise I don't agree to it."

"But they might not let Middie got then," Hilde said, sapphire eyes dark with concern.

"If they don't then I can get her out from the inside," Heero said, looking at his teammates and friends. "Wufei, you and I will go to the prison and talk to Burgess. Quatre and Duo, work out a plan, keeping in mind that the safety of Relena and Middie is the most important thing. Zechs, stay here to guard Anne and Trowa. Relena," he turned to face her, "stay with Noin and Hilde until we come for you."

"Where should we stay?" Noin asked, pushing back her jet-black hair.

"Go to Duo's apartment. It's unlikely anyone would look for you there," Heero directed. He reached out and took Relena's hand, pulling her to him. "We need to talk." She nodded, gazing up at him with soft, trusting eyes. Heero led her down the hall and into an unused room, shutting the door behind them.

"Heero? Are you mad at me?" She knew he had the right to be, especially when he was trying to protect her and keep her out of danger.

The young Japanese man pulled her to him, one hand on her slender waist. His blue eyes were deep with emotion as he touched her cheek. "No, I'm not. Are you ready to do this? It's not going to be easy," he said, his voice almost a whisper.

Relena met his searching gaze, nodding. "I want to help, Heero, instead of always just hiding out. And with you at my side, who can hurt me? I am afraid, but we can do it."

Heero nodded, kissing her forehead. "Okay then. But promise me that you'll listen to me and do as I say." His tone was low and forceful.

"I will. Um, Heero, I want to go to the prison with you and Wufei."

"Why? I don't really want you near Burgess." His eyes registered his surprise at the request.

"Because I want to see how he takes our offer." She paused, licking her lips before meeting his questioning gaze. "A-And I don't want to be apart from you again."

He sighed and hugged her, wondering if he could actually put her in danger, intentionally. His heart pounded at her nearness, and he wanted nothing more than to take her on vacation, far away from all this. "Promise me you'll stay close. I need you to come out of this alive, koibito."

She nodded against his well-muscled chest, hearing his heartbeats beneath her ear. The sound was comforting. "I promise, handsome." They stayed wrapped up in each other for an undefinable time, both afraid to let go and leave the room. For once they did that, their plan would begin and there could be no backing out.

6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6

Adam Burgess smiled at Relena as he sat down. "Well, Vice Foreign Minister. How nice to see you." She managed not to shiver.

"Tell us who your second is," Heero said, one hand on his girlfriend's slim shoulder. Wufei stood just to the other side of her, tense. _This isn't a good idea, Heero._

Adam kept his cold pewter eyes on the young woman. "You are brave to come here, you know. And I'm actually surprised you aren't dead yet."

"Who has Middie Une?" Relena asked, focusing away from the creeps he gave her. She met his eyes, not surprised to see them narrow. "We know your men have her. We want her back."

"Oh really? What if I said no?"

Heero took a step forward, his eyes cool and furious. "Tell us where she is, Burgess."

"And tell us who your second is," Wufei added, tone fierce. He was growing weary of all the chasing around. He wanted definite answers this time.

Burgess rolled his eyes and sighed, standing. "If you want something of mine, you have to give me something of yours." He flicked his gaze to Relena. Heero counted to five before stepping forward again. "That doesn't work with me, Mr. Yuy."

"Does brutality work?" Heero questioned, closing in on him. Wufei was smirking, just a little. He liked interrogating with Heero.

"Heero, wait." Relena reached out to grab his arm. "What if I turn myself over to you, Burgess?" She felt Heero tense beneath her hold.

Adam raised an eyebrow. "Really. That is an interesting idea, Relena. But why?"

She rose to her full height, her head up and gentian eyes determined. "Because I want to settle this. Your organization has been behind the political assassinations. Why? Are you still trying to bend the ESUN to your demands? Why not settle this the right way: at the conference table?"

"I'm afraid that is now out of the question, don't you think? Now back to your coming to my side of the arena. You will really give yourself up?"

"She will come listen to your demands," Heero stated, dark blue eyes harsh with restrained anger. They were fairly snapping. Relena did not add anything; she felt maybe she had been too bold already. "But she will _not_ be your prisoner."

Adam rubbed his chin, considering. "Why would you do that? You won't try to bring my men in for imprisonment? How can I trust you?" His steel-claw gaze was on Relena.

"I want to end this, now, anyway I can. But need to agree to certain stipulations. You must turn over your stockpiles of weapons. You must....

"_Must_? Relena, darling, you really have no idea who you're dealing with, do you?" Adam turned away. This interrogation was over. "Run and hide, Miss Darlian. _Run_ and _hide_."

Heero was before him, hand at the older man's collar. His blues burned hot and dark – midnight brimstone. "Sit down. We aren't finished yet." Wufei had moved closer as well, not that Heero needed back up.

Adam sighed. "Do you really think you can defeat me? Do you have any idea as to how big I really am? How much power I control? You cannot beat me, Mr. Yuy. My advice to you? Take Relena far away and hide her well. Otherwise, we will be forced to kill her."

Heero's fist connected first, followed by his right foot into Adam's stomach. The 35 year old grunted, falling back against the wall. Relena tried to move forward and found herself impeded by Wufei's firm hold. She met his dark eyes with a violent shiver, and he felt sympathy snake through him.

"Turn away, Relena," he instructed, and she obeyed, swallowing hard as she heard Heero's continued assault. _This wasn't supposed to happen. Why do we always have to fight? _She tried to tune out the sounds as she waited for Heero to finish.

6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6

A/N: Sydney, I know you were hoping for fluff, but that little private scene with Heero and Relena was all I could do for you this time. Fluff isn't in the cards for our Gundam Boys yet. And Feathers1, don't know if it will be long or not. I'm guessing maybe longer than _Endless Nightmare_, which was 15 chapters, I think. RL2


	10. Back in Charge

I do not own Gundam Wing.

Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I am experiencing some health issues, and that is commanding a lot of my time. I will update as soon as I possibly can, though, so please don't lose faith!

Chapter 10: Back in Charge

Middie was thrown against the wall, her head snapping back with painful force. But she was tough, and they would get no satisfaction out of hearing her cry – because she wouldn't. The man, dressed in black fatigues, picked her up by her collar and glared at her. She met his milky blue eyes, her own navy ones narrowed. Blood trickled down one side of her lovely, pale face, and the man snaked his tongue out to lick away the offending crimson stain. She shuddered. _That_ was gross.

"Bring her in." The command was cold and loud and her captor dragged her into the large office, shoving her forward. "Middie Une. Team 6. Girlfriend of Trowa Barton, also of Team 6." The man behind the desk rose in a jerky movement. She tried not to stare but found it hard.

He was probably 6'3," with black hair graying at the temples. His posture was impeccable, and his eyes were a vivid green, brighter than Trowa's, and somehow much more intense. He would have been extremely handsome but for the vicious scarring that curled his upper lip and twisted his right eye into a gnarled mess. Middie swallowed hard.

"Come here." Again the cold voice. She stepped forward, breathing fast, heart feeling like it could explode at any time. He grabbed her arm, grinning, as she jerked back. "Beautiful and spirited. Billy has done well this time."

"Let go of me." Middie knew the moment the words flitted from her mouth that she was in danger. Not trouble. Danger. Trouble she could handle on her own. The man's hand caught her under her chin, hard.

"Bring me the whip." The other man grabbed the required item from its place just inside the door and handed it to his superior. Middie's eyes widened. "Take your shirt off." When she hesitated she felt the whip snap by her ear, making her jump. "I will not ask again."

Biting her lip to corral her tears, Middie undid the buttons of her shirt and slipped it off, letting it slide through her long fingers and fall to the floor in a heap. "Turn around." Blinking furiously she obeyed. She heard him mumble something and then the first blow landed. And another. And another. And another, until there was no distinction between them anymore. Only blinding pain that leapt from her seared flesh. Middie's eyes rolled back and she fell forward.

6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6

"So we know who he is?" Duo's cobalt blues were dark like obsidian. He and Quatre were standing together. They had made two plans: one safe and one risky. It would have to be the risky one, in light of the information Burgess had finally given Heero.

"Yes. His name is Allan Grier, and he's holding Middie at his headquarters up at North Lake," Wufei said, eyes narrowed.

"Then we need to go get her." Everyone turned to see Trowa standing in the doorway, his one visible eye stormy. "And why didn't any of you tell me she'd been taken prisoner?" Anger laced his words.

"Who told you?" Heero asked, his Prussian eyes deadly. Even though Trowa was his second, he was of no use to them now, not injured like he was.

Trowa glared at him. "Sally, under some serious duress." Wufei started forward at that but Duo grabbed his arm. "So? What is the plan?"

"Trowa, you aren't in any condition to fight." Heero turned his attention to Quatre. "Give me your plan."

"Wait. Heero, we already _have_ a plan." Relena met his hot gaze as he spun to look at her. "I'm going to do this. You can't stop me." She lifted her chin defiantly, challenging him. Heero growled under his breath, Japanese curses sounding fast and hurried. The others in the room, Duo, Hilde, Quatre, Wufei, Noin, and Trowa, all waited and held their breaths.

Heero put his large hands on his slim hips and glared at his girlfriend. "Relena, it's going to be dangerous. You heard what Burgess said about the security. We aren't going to be able to just waltz in."

"I _know_ that, and that's why I'm going as your distraction." There was a pleading look in her eyes. "Let me help. Please."

Heero sighed. _We could really use her, but do I dare let her? That mad man might kill....._try_ to kill her._ He closed his eyes, his emotions warring with his common sense. "Wufei?"

"Yes?" The Chinese agent stepped forward.

"You'll be in charge of getting Middie out. I'll go with Relena." Heero opened his eyes and turned to his team. "Let's do this."

6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6

Relena swallowed hard and looked up at Heero. He gave her a reassuring smile before knocking on the door. A bell sounded somewhere deep inside the gargantuan house, making Relena shudder. She knew the others, including Trowa, who had refused to stay behind, were counting on her to hold Grier's attention while they found and rescued Middie and rounded up his men.

The door swung open to reveal a man wearing black fatigues, a .357 clutched in his hand. "Yes?" His voice was heavy with annoyance. _Obviously,_ Heero thought, _we've interrupted your play time. _It almost made him smile.

"I am Relena Darlian. I am here to talk to Mr. Allan Grier."

The man looked her over, then looked at Heero. "And you are?"

"He is my bodyguard." Relena spoke firmly, commanding attention.

"Follow me." The man turned away and Relena followed, squaring her shoulders. Everyone was depending upon her. Heero followed close, while dialing Wufei's cell number and letting it ring once. They were in.

6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6

Wufei turned to his team, meeting Trowa's narrow gaze for a second. Trowa gave a tiny nod. Wufei was boss for this mission. "Noin, you and Quatre take the east entrance. Be quiet. We don't want attention drawn to us. Duo and Hilde, come around the back. Trowa and I will come in from the west. Go." Zechs had wanted to come, but Heero had told him guarding Anne was his biggest priority. Team 6 didn't need the Lightning Count for this mission.

The three mini teams split up, everyone on alert and tense. Middie was depending on them. Trowa, his wound poking him with white-hot pain, slunk behind Wufei, his green eyes narrowed to forest slits. They approached the west entrance, guns up, fingers on the triggers, silencers on.

There was no one. Only dead silence.

6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6

Relena stepped into a lushly decorated office, the sound of her shoes muffled by a thick mauve carpet. She couldn't hear Heero behind her but knew he was there. A man sat behind a large desk, staring at them. Relena stepped forward and stopped, her mouth falling open in horror. She heard a growl from beneath Heero's breath.

Middie lay on the floor near the desk, her shirt off, multiple whip marks crossing her back. Blood trailed off her sleek body onto the carpet below. Relena felt bile rising and had to turn her head.

"So Relena. You have come to rescue Middie." The man behind the desk rose. "I am Allan Grier."

"Set up." Heero stalked past his girlfriend. "You knew we were coming!" he snarled, pulling his gun and leveling it.

"Of course I did. Don't act so surprised. I'm sure Adam warned you not to take us too lightly. But you did. The great Gundam pilots do not need to be so careful. But instead, you are _careless_. And now, of course, you must all suffer." Allan motioned his man forward and took the firearm he handed him.

"Put it down," Heero demanded, kicking the safety off his Magnum.

Allan pointed his gun at Relena. "A Raven's Claw. You do know that their bullets are poisonous? With no known antidote? Put down _your_ gun, Heero."

Relena felt like she was slowly losing control over her emotions. She stared at Allan and then at Middie. _How could anyone do that? Why her? _Her body seemed to jerk and a beautiful rage filled her whole body, singing through her blood stream, pumping her full of hard-core, anger-driven adrenaline. This would end now.

Screaming almost as if in pain, the delicate young woman ran full-force at Allan, who stepped back, dropping the small gun in shock. Heero reached out to grab her but didn't connect, and instead fired and hit Black Fatigues, keeping him out of play.

Relena hit Allan with every straining ounce of her 110 pounds, driving him backward a step or two. She was breathing hard, gasping almost, and jumped when she felt Heero's hand on her shoulder. Allan made a step toward her, recovering from seeing a tiny honey-blonde tornado moving at him, but Heero had his Magnum trained on him.

"You'll regret it," the Japanese agent said, a cruel smile on his face. "Relena. Pick up the Claw." She obeyed, still trying to register what she had done. She handed it to Heero, who stuck it in the .357's holster across his solid chest. A modified Glock rested at his lean hip.

"You really don't think it's this easy, do you?" Allan asked, frowning. He turned his gaze to Relena. She shuddered at his gruesome visage. "There are far too many of us for you to defeat, Relena. Why not give yourself up now?"

"Shut up." Heero kept his cold eyes on him while he dialed Wufei.

"What?!" Wufei snapped. He and Trowa were creeping through the huge house.

"We have Middie and Grier. Meet us out front."

"Right."

"Okay, let's move." Heero motioned Allan forward, keeping Relena behind him. He handed her the Magnum and she paled, shaking her head.

"Heero, no, I...."

"I need to carry Middie. You're fine," he told her firmly, knowing he needed to be hard with her right now. There would be time for gentleness later.

"O-Okay." Relena followed Allan, her slight frame trembling a little. Heero covered Middie up with his leather jacket and scooped her up, trying to be careful with her wounds. The others were gathered outside, and Trowa felt his heart plummet at the sight of his petite girlfriend in Heero's arms. He stumbled over to them, his body feeling numb.

Heero met his questioning gaze. "She's hurt pretty bad, Trowa, but she'll recover."

"Let me take her." Trowa was already reaching out, face devoid of the rampant emotions he was feeling. Heero carefully transferred Middie into the waiting arms of her boyfriend and then turned to see Wufei snapping cuffs on Grier.

"He had a Raven's Claw," Relena said, not to anyone in particular. She was still moving as if by automation. Heero wrapped an arm around her shoulders and drew her close. He knew she was still in shock over what she had seen and what she had done.

"So there's one more, right? That guy made four," Duo said, frowning. He walked up to Grier, who smiled, his twisted face taking on a deranged look. "Who has the last Claw?"

"As if I would tell you. I _will_ say that I hope you have enjoyed our little game, even though you have lost." He laughed then, and Heero felt his stomach fall.

"What do you mean?" he asked, leaving Relena with Quatre and going to stand beside Duo. He realized his height wasn't so menacing; Grier stood a good three inches taller. "Tell us."

There was the sound of approaching footsteps and then they were surrounded by men, all dressed in black fatigues. Relena pressed closer to Quatre, who had pulled out his Beretta, his aqua orbs glittering. Heero's eyes narrowed as he took the Raven's Claw from its foster holster and put it to Grier's forehead. Out on North Lake a fish was heard leaping out of the water, its carefree play a sharp contrast to what was happening on shore.

"Back them off, Grier, or you die now." Heero's tone was sharp.

"Kill me, Yuy, and they will cut you all down. Take a good look around you: there are roughly 45 men here. You can't get them all."

"We'll die trying." Wufei's words were cold.

"What makes you think all these guys are yours? Or any of them, for that matter?" Zechs strode through the group, catching Quatre's aqua eyes with a knowing look. The ex-Tallgeese pilot felt once again like the vaunted Lightning Count. Heero met his vivid blue eyes in quick disbelief, and then a cool smile wended across his face.

Allan suddenly felt sweat break out across his forehead. The Raven's Claw still rested there, and Yuy didn't look too eager to move it. "B-But how did...."

"You might think you own the Preventers, but you'd be surprised. We have a few of our _own_ spies," Zechs said, smiling. "We knew what was going to happen tonight, so we waylaid your forces. It wasn't even that hard."

"What about Anne?" Noin asked, coming to his side.

"Domon Kasshu is with her. I believe he's fairly trustworthy." Zechs winked at her. He was in a wonderful mood.

"There's still one more Claw out there," Hilde pointed out.

"And we need to get Middie to the hospital." Trowa's forest eyes were worried.

"Oh, we know who has the other Claw. And Sally is on standby at Memorial. Let's move, people." Zechs met Heero's eyes. The blonde knew Yuy had a lot of questions for him, but they'd have to be satisfied later.

They still had some serious work to do.

6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6

A/N: For those who haven't heard of Domon Kasshu, he is the wonderful, very handsome main male character from _G Gundam_.


	11. Baiting Their Trap

I do not own Gundam Wing.

Thank you for all the reviews, and to those of you who never give up on me (Sydney!). I am still having some health problems, and have been extremely tired lately. This makes for a hard time updating, but there should only be about one, maybe two, chapters left after this. And then I hope to work more diligently on _The Champions_.

Chapter 11: Baiting Their Trap

Sally pulled off Heero's black leather jacket and sucked in air, her blue eyes widening. It'd been awhile since she'd seen someone beat this badly. It was no wonder Heero had refused to let Trowa come in. The pretty blonde stirred, moaning, and Sally shushed her gently. She and another doctor began cleaning the whip marks, Middie coming awake almost at once, screaming in pain.

Trowa, who was outside in the hall with the others, jerked his head up and ran for the door. Heero met him. "Trowa, don't. She'll be fine. Sally's just cleaning her wounds."

The tall young man's verdant eyes narrowed. "Either step aside, Heero, or I will _make_ you step aside."

Heero sighed. If it was Relena, he'd be in there. With a nod he let his friend go in, knowing it was going to be hard on him. The others stood around, uncomfortable. "So, what's our plan?" Duo asked, cobalt eyes determined. Hilde glanced at him, wishing it was all over so he'd go back to his normal, happy-go-lucky self.

"Forget the plan. What has been going on, Zechs?" Wufei asked, put out that he hadn't been in the know beforehand. Zechs nodded toward Quatre.

"Quatre called me three months ago about Burgess' accounts, which he had gotten access to. We decided he was up to more evil and I talked to some guys about doing some undercover work."

"You knew all this stuff was going to happen?" Hilde asked, upset. "You knew about the attack on Anne?!"

He shook his head. "No. If I had, we'd have stopped it. We didn't know much of anything, really. Our guys were on an entry-level within the organization. They weren't told much. One of them got a lucky break though, when he heard some hotshots talking about tonight's mission."

"How did you find out who has the last Claw?" Duo asked, a snappish tone to his voice. Like Wufei, he didn't like being in the dark.

"I sent Kasshu and Sosuke Sagara to see Malcolm Wade. We had noticed, Quatre and me, that his accounts were linked to Burgess'. Wade said that _his_ second, Vincent Raeth, has the last Claw."

The others exchanged looks, mostly hot-tempered ones. Wufei turned and stared at Quatre. "Why did you go to Zechs? Don't you trust us anymore?" Accusation laced like webs through his words.

Quatre met his obsidian gaze. "We wanted to keep it to a minimum. And Zechs wasn't already busy. It made sense to me. It still does." There was no apology to his voice. Wufei glared at him but said nothing else.

"So where is Raeth at?" Heero asked, Prussian blues targeted on Zechs. He still didn't care much for Relena's brother, but differences had to be put aside. Relena herself still looked shell-shocked, and he was worried about her, but other things had to be taken care of first.

"We're not sure," Zechs muttered. "Wade told him to run, but said he didn't know where he was going."

"And he has a deadly intent," Quatre added, rubbing a hand through his blonde locks.

"What do you mean?" Duo asked, his features hard.

"Both Wade and Burgess see Relena's death as a secure way to throw ESUN into complete chaos. Now Raeth is their last chance," Quatre told him, aqua eyes cool. "And we all know the Claw uses poisonous bullets."

Relena's head snapped up and she focused on Quatre. "So let's draw him out into the open. I have to give a speech tomorrow....."

"Absolutely not." Zechs shook his head.

"Why not? You let her confront Grier," Heero said, looking at him with narrowed eyes. Relena's own gentian orbs widened.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Her eyes were wild and she was shaking. Quatre moved to put a hand on her shoulder but she shied away, glaring at him. "No. Don't patronize me, Quatre. Why don't any of you get it? Heero, Zechs didn't _let_ me confront Grier! I wanted to do it! I want to stop this, once and for all. And if I have to be the bait, so be it. None of you can stop me. I'm tired of being told what to do!" She stopped, breathing hard, eyes snapping.

Heero watched her for a moment, eyes unsettled, his throat dry. Relena was drawing into herself, feeling that no one wanted her help or thought she could do it. To the contrary, he knew so much better than that. Inside that petite frame was a volatile spirit, one capable of carrying the entire galaxy upon its shoulders. And it was about time that he showed his support.

She stared at the floor as Heero approached her. "We need to talk," he whispered, taking her hand. Relena jumped, eyes darting to his face. The others were silent as they watched him lead her into a nearby empty room. Heero shut the door and turned to face her, seeing her intense trepidation.

"Are you going to yell at me? Tell me I can't help?" Her voice was bitter, but it was her sad expression that was killing him.

"I wanted to do _this_," he told her, voice husky as he wrapped his arms around her. His lips sought out hers, his touch warm and confident. Relena practically collapsed against him, feeling so very tired and defeated. Tears began running down her pretty face. "Shh, tenshi. Everything will be alright," he murmured against her mouth, his thumbs rubbing away her pain. "We can do this."

Relena pulled back, staring up at him. "We?"

Heero's expression became serious. "Yes. You can do the speech. I think that will be enough to lure Raeth. You'll have all of us covering you." He paused, eyes darkening. "But I want you to get some sleep tonight. We all need to rest."

"Okay. And Heero, thank you. You, you always believe in me," she whispered, blushing under his heavy gaze. He reached up to tuck a strand of her silken hair behind her ear.

"Because you believed in me first, koishii. I love you." He kissed her again, gentle and caressing, one hand on the small of her back and the other drowning in her honeyed tresses. He knew he was hopelessly lost in her, and it took the Perfect Soldier's every ounce of training to draw back. "I promise, Relena, I will keep you safe."

"I know, Heero. I never doubt you." She leaned on him for a moment and then they left to rejoin the others and work out a plan.

6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6

Trowa's forest eyes were deep and wet as he watched Sally tend Middie's wounds. _I wasn't there. I should have been. She needed me._ With every dark thought, the young man beat himself harder, berating himself for not being there to protect her. He knew now how Heero had felt when Relena was injured at the cabin, the turmoil he must have gone through.

Sally finished putting on the bandages and wiped her gloves off, then looked at Trowa. Sympathy replaced the stoic doctor look. "She's going to be fine, Trowa. None of the wounds are infected. The whip was clean."

He stared at her and shook his head. "She's going to be scarred, Sally, for the rest of her life." There was deep anguish and regret in his voice.

"Yes, she will be, but they will fade. The best treatment is going to be having you to help her," Sally said gently. "It's very hard seeing someone you love hurt, Trowa, but you will get through this. Trust me."

He looked down, his sepia hair falling forward over his handsome face. It had always been easy for him to control and hide his emotions; he and Heero were alike in that way, but lately he had been losing the fight. Middie needed him to be strong, to finish out what they had started. If he could help bring down the men who had made life hell for them, it would make him feel like he was helping her in some way.

"Will you be on duty, Sally?"

She nodded. "Don't worry. I won't leave her or Anne."

"How is Anne doing?" Concern spiked his words.

The pretty blonde sighed. "Better, but I don't know if she'll ever make a full recovery. Preventer may be looking for a new director." One name came to both of them, but they dismissed it. He would never agree. "Take care of yourself, Trowa. You really shouldn't be up and moving yet."

He nodded as he headed to the door. "Don't worry about me."

6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6

Nine hours later Relena stood backstage with Trowa and Heero, her face pale but determined. She could do this. How many times had Heero threatened to kill her during the wars? But then, she had always suspected he would never do it. It was his only failed mission.

"Act as natural as you can," Hero told her, his Prussian eyes scanning the area. "We've got you completely covered. I'll be here, on your right, with Trowa. Wufei is to your left. Duo and Quatre are in the crowd, Zechs and Noin are in the lobby, and Hilde is posing as a reporter, so she'll be working the area up by the stage."

Relena nodded. "I'm set, Heero. Let's get this over with." Her voice was cool and composed. He nodded and spoke into his headset, cuing Hilde to come to the stage.

"Go ahead. And remember, as soon as you notice a disturbance or hear one of us, get down and stay there. Someone will come to cover you."

"I will." Relena walked onto the stage, the crowd roaring when they saw her. She spotted Hilde and relaxed a little. Her boyfriend was right. They had her covered. The press conference began.

6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6

_Look at her. Thinking she's smooth and invulnerable. I'll put an end to her! _Billy Drummond stood motionless, just listening to the Vice Foreign Minister talk.

Across the room was Cooper VanDien, his hands clenched at his sides. He had managed to avoid being recognized, as had Drummond, but knew their time was short. Relena Darlian had to go down now. They were still on Burgess' payroll, and in order for that last big check to come in, he had to know that she was dead.

Vincent Raeth stood off to the side of the stage, nodding and taking notes, appearing very interested. His true interest lay in the girl's death; the final Raven's Claw would see to that. He knew Billy and Cooper were amongst the crowd, but considered them as much enemies as the Gundam pilots. He patted his sport coat pocket, smiling and nodding in Relena's general direction. This would be too easy.

6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6

Heero was stoic but emotions roiled close to the surface. He had to be here. They had to take him down today. Heero glanced at Wufei across the stage. Before they had left Preventer HQ, he had taken the three captured Claws and given one to Wufei, one to Duo, and had kept one himself. No one else knew they had them. There was a ripple of movement in the crowd and he stepped forward, but saw nothing. If Raeth was here, he was being cautious.

Relena started to wrap up her speech, feeling almost disappointed that their plan hadn't worked. Just as the reporters were beginning to ask questions, there was a panic in the crowd and she was aware of being tackled to the floor, hearing gun shots ring out, and wondering if everyone was alright.

"Vice Foreign Minister. We finally meet." Relena looked up to see a man smiling down at her, a small gun in his hand.

_A Raven's Claw.__ Heero, help me!_


	12. Pulling It Together

I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters. I only own the bad guys.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. There is only one more chapter after this, and then I will be concentrating on _The Champions_.

Chapter 12: Pulling It Together

Wufei felt Relena shift beneath him and eased up only to hear a gun being cocked and a gravelly voice threatening the young woman he was supposed to protect. The Chinese agent drew out the Claw Heero had given him only to have it kicked away, the booted impact smashing two of his fingers.

"Stand up," Raeth ordered, prodding Relena with his foot. She started to rise and felt a hand grasp hers. Locking eyes with Wufei she saw a quick flash in them. He wanted her to stay behind him. He stood first, not letting the injured hand bother him. Relena needed him now, and he would not let her down.

"Freeze, Raeth!" Heero ordered as he and Duo came up behind him. The safeties were off the Claws; both agents would fire if forced to. Relena stared around Wufei's imposing body, staring at the man who dared to try and kill her.

"I can kill her, Mr. Yuy, before you kill me," Raeth said calmly.

"Try it," Wufei snarled, the pain driving him to fury. Relena was shaking, but knew her boyfriend and friends would protect her. They always did, no matter the odds.

Raeth's finger moved on the trigger and Wufei half-turned, grabbing Relena and throwing her down, the bullet whistling past his arm as he fell. Heero and Duo both fired, grim anger in their blue eyes. Raeth staggered and pitched to the floor, his heavy frame landing on Relena's legs. She screamed, feeling her right knee jerk and twist. Wufei rolled her over, obsidian orbs wide with concern. Duo and Heero dropped beside them, Heero's hand going to his girlfriend's white face.

"Shh, koishii. Try to stay still," he said while his other hand went to her knee. She sucked in a sharp breath at the pain and he rubbed it. "Get an ambulance," he ordered, his tone taut. She wouldn't be walking anytime soon. Duo hurried off, meeting up with Hilde, while Wufei called in the ambulances.

"H-Heero...." Relena bit her lip and stared up at him. He gave her an almost-tender smile, but his body was still tense, poised for action.

"It's alright, honey. Help is coming," he told her, glancing up at Wufei. The Chinese man gave him a thumbs-up. Noin, Zechs, and Quatre had two young men in custody; one was bleeding from a shoulder wound but looked like he would survive.

"The place is secure, Heero. We got them," Duo said, hopping back up on stage. He knelt by Relena and gave her a soft smile. "Everything's fine, princess." Hilde came to kneel beside her as well, worry in her bright sapphire eyes.'

"Good," Relena whispered, wanting only to sleep. Trowa came to stand behind Heero, resting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Heero, I need to talk to you," he said, voice cool. Heero nodded and got up, looking at Duo.

"Go. She'll be fine," the chestnut-haired pilot told him, waving the Japanese agent off. Heero nodded and followed Trowa to the back of the stage.

"What is it?" he asked his second, Prussian blues narrowed a little.

"Sally just called me. There was a riot at the prison. Burgess was killed and Wade is in bad shape. She thought we'd want to know."

Heero took a deep breath. Was it really over, then? "Thanks for letting me know, Trowa."

"No problem. Why don't you go with Lena to the hospital? I can take care of things here," the tall agent offered, his green eyes solemn.

"Thanks, but I'll send Noin with her. I want to make sure everything is tied up here," Heero said, shaking his head.

"Your call." Trowa followed his leader back to where Duo and Wufei were talking in quiet tones to one another.

"Everything alright?" Wufei asked, dark eyes trained on Heero's face.

"There was a prison riot. Burgess was killed and Wade is in critical condition," he told them, his eyes straying to Relena. She was laying still, eyes closed against the pain, and he fought down the urge to go and take her into his arms. He could do that later.

"Heero." Quatre jumped onto the stage. "We found three more armed men, all Preventer agents gone traitor," the blonde said, voice grim. "But we're positive we have everyone now."

"Good." The ambulance crews arrived, one hurrying to Relena. Heero moved past his friends to her, giving her forehead a light kiss. "I'll be at the hospital soon, honey. Just hang in there." He signaled to Noin, asking her to go with his girlfriend.

"No problem, Heero." Noin followed the stretcher out, brushing her indigo hair behind her ear. She was glad this was over.

Heero turned back to his team, noting that Zechs had joined them. "Let's clean it up, 6."

6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6

Relena stared at the cream-colored wall of her hospital room, trying to forget about everything that had happened in the last few hours. Had it been longer than a day? A week? She wasn't sure anymore. Every time she closed her eyes she could see herself shooting her attacker, see herself running at Middie's assailant, see herself staring down a Raven's Claw.

Sally had said her knee was badly twisted and sprained, but she would recover. But she wasn't totally sure she wanted to. Relena sighed. _My life is so out-of-control now. I can't seem to find which way is up or out anymore. _She hated the defeatist attitude, but there was nothing to counter it. Maybe she was finally tiring of all the responsibilities of her office. Was it time to get out? And if she did, what would she do? Go to a college and pretend she was normal?

The door opened and Heero walked in, making sure it shut behind him. Relena just stared at him, unable to find any words to show or explain how she was feeling. The young agent walked over and sat down on the bed, wrapping an arm around her. Relena relaxed, laying her head on his chest.

"When did it all go so wrong, Heero?" she whispered, fingering the collar of his shirt. Heero kissed the top of her head, sighing.

"I don't know." His voice was quiet, gentle.

"I'm so _sick_ of it all. I don't want to do this anymore."

"Then don't."

Relena sat up, turning to face him. His Prussian blues bore into her own eyes. "Are you serious?"

He shrugged one broad shoulder. "Why not? You've been putting your happiness behind others for six years, honey. We could both get out, go somewhere far away from all this."

Her eyes widened. "Could you do that? Walk away from Preventer?"

"Could _you_ walk away from ESUN? Let someone else try and keep peace?" Heero asked, raising an eyebrow. She lowered her head.

"No," she whispered. "I couldn't."

Heero hugged her hard, wishing he could make things easier for her. He knew he could leave Preventer behind, but it would be hard for Relena. No one would want to lose her. "I'm sorry, koishii. I want to help you."

"I know, Heero. I just, I don't know what to do. I'm tired of being a target. I'm tired of you getting hurt because of me. I just want to go away somewhere, somewhere no one can find us." She looked up, seeing his concern. "I love you, Heero."

He swallowed hard. "I love you too, Relena. Let's go away for awhile, just you and me. With everything you've been through, no one will begrudge you a vacation. And if they do, they'll answer to me."

She smiled, a tired smile. "That sounds wonderful, sweetie. When can we leave?" Heero smiled back and brought his lips gently to hers.

6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6

Middie reached for her Coke, hissing with pain as she did so. Trowa came to her side, handing her the drink. "Don't baby me, Trowa. I can do it," she scolded, scowling.

He frowned at her, shaking his head. "It's only been a month, Mid. Give it some time, honey."

She sighed. Her wounds were healing slowly; she'd been taken off active-duty for six months, and having to stay in bed all the time was killing her. Trowa slid an arm around her, careful not to hurt her.

"Relax, sweetheart. Preventer is shut down right now, anyway. You know you need to rest," he gently admonished her. "And I want to help you."

Middie leaned her head against his strong shoulder. "I know. I just feel so _useless_ right now, Trowa."

He laughed softly. "Mid, there isn't anything for you to do. We're all sort of on vacation."

She turned her head, her bright navy eyes locking on him. "Who do they want for Anne's position?"

He pushed some of her hair back behind her ear. "We're not sure yet. I ah, I think Anne is talking to Heero about it, but he'll say no. He wants to be able to stay with Relena."

"That's certainly understandable. But I thought she was considering Zechs, too."

Trowa nodded. "And Zechs would be a good choice. Honestly, I can see Heero quitting just to work full-time as Relena's bodyguard. He'd be a lot happier."

Middie nodded, wincing a little. Trowa frowned and got up, going to the counter in her kitchen and grabbing her pain medication. "Here, honey." She took the two white pills and swallowed them down with her Coke, grimacing. "I know they're bad, sweetheart, but they help," her boyfriend said, watching in concern and a little consternation. Middie was not the easiest patient to deal with.

"Yeah, I know." Laying back on the hospital bed Sally had put in her living room, the young blonde closed her eyes. "I'm sorry I'm such a brat, Trowa. You are a saint, putting up with me like this."

"I love you, Middie. Now try to rest. I'll be here if you need me." He watched as she slowly drifted away into a drug-induced sleep, a tender smile on his face. No matter how ill-tempered she got, he would never leave her side.

6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6

"You need to rest."

"I'm fine."

"Sit down."

"No."

"Woman, I swear....."

"_Don't _call me that!"

"Don't make me use_ force_!"

Wufei and Sally glared at each other. With Middie at home under Trowa's care and Anne beginning to recover, Sally was finally able to take some time off. Wufei had insisted she come over to relax, but so far that wasn't happening.

"Wufei, I'm okay, really. Just getting away from the hospital is wonderful," the spirited doctor said.

The Chinese man sighed, trying to relax his knotted muscles. "I care about you, Sally. I want you to be okay," he told her, his voice soft. Sally's blue eyes widened, just a little. She knew Wufei cared about her, had even entertained thoughts that maybe he loved her, but had never dwelt on them. It wasn't worth the effort. Now, she wanted to know.

'Wufei, do you love me?"

His heart began racing. What did he say to that? He knew how he felt, but was he ready to share it? Sally stared at him, her eyes flickering ever so slightly, and then she turned away. "I'm sorry, Wufei. I shouldn't have asked that." The doctor started for the door, only to be stopped as he stepped in front of her. "Wufei...."

He silenced her with an assault that was neither tender nor harsh, his arms snaking around her trim waist and bringing her close to him. Sally's shock wore off as she eagerly responded. After a few moments Wufei eased back, reaching to brush some of her blonde hair from her face. "Does that show you how I feel?" he asked, smiling.

"I love you too," she whispered, leaning against him. Wufei held her tight, wondering why he had fought so hard against his feelings. This was right. She was right. And his world would never be the same again.

6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6

A/N: Only one more chapter to go, folks. Hope you have enjoyed the wild ride with Heero and Team 6. Thank you for all the great reviews and kind words. They are very much appreciated. RedLion2


	13. Getting Away

I do not own, never have I ever owned, the Gundam Wing storyline or its characters.

Thank you for your patience on this last chapter, and for all the great reviews you've given me. This is the last chapter for _Claws of the Raven_. I left it open-ended for a sequel, but since I am pregnant and tired and busy and did I mention pregnant? I will probably not be writing that anytime soon.

As for _The Champions_, I have lost interest in it, but hope to at least update by Christmas.

Without further ado....

Chapter 13: Getting Away

"Are you sure this is what you want, Heero? We can really use you," Zechs said, blue eyes narrowed as he stared at the Japanese agent.

Heero nodded. "I want to be with Relena, Zechs. You'll still have the rest of Team 6. Trowa's going to take lead for it." Heero paused, tilting his head to the side a little. "If you have a tough case I'll act as consultant, but I don't want to do any field work." After so many years of battles, missions, and fighting, he just wanted to stay by the side of the woman he loved.

Zechs sighed in frustration. When he had agreed to take the reins of Preventer, he'd figured that Yuy would be around to help him do the restructuring. "Okay, Heero. So, I hear you and Relena are taking a vacation."

Heero gave a short nod. "We are." He knew Zechs wanted to know where they were going, but he wasn't about to tell. He didn't want any interruptions. This was about him and Relena.

The object of his thoughts entered the office, limping slightly, her knee still sore. Heero smiled and took Relena's hand, bringing her close to him. She leaned against him, content to let him shoulder her slender weight. Zechs frowned. "So, you aren't going to tell me where you're going?" he asked, eying his sister.

"No, we aren't. I'm sorry, Zechs, but I just want to be alone with Heero," she told him, gentian eyes serious and cool. She deserved this. She needed this. Just her and her knight.

Her brother stood from behind his desk, eyes narrowed. "Just make sure you still treat her with respect, Yuy." His meaning was not lost on the younger man and Heero felt his temper skyrocket. Relena stepped away from him and glared at Zechs.

"What we do is none of your business, Milliardo." Bright spots of heat colored her cheeks. "I can't believe you said that!" She stormed from the office, leaving the two men to stare at each other, eyes burning.

Heero approached, muscles tense, back straight. He stopped two feet from Zechs, and when he spoke, his voice was low and cold. "Relena and I will be married before we do that, Zechs. Not that you have the right to know that, but I don't want you to think badly of Relena. For some reason or other, she seems to value your opinion." The Japanese agent turned and left the room, shoulders square and broad. That would give the idiot something to think about.

6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6

A week later their friends came to see them off, and though Relena appreciated the sentiment, she just wanted to be alone with Heero. The past week had been full of appointments and meetings, and she hadn't seen much of Heero except in a formal capacity. She glanced at him, wishing they were already on their way.

"So, Heero, ya sure you won't tell us where you're goin'?" Duo asked, a big grin on his face. Hilde sighed and rolled her eyes.

"No." Heero just shook his head. He saw Relena look at him, noting the slightly irritated look in her pretty eyes. It was time to go. "We'll see you guys in two weeks."

"Take care of yourselves," Trowa told him, giving Middie's hand a squeeze. She was feeling better, but not enough to be on her feet for long periods of time.

"We will." The Japanese man held out his hand to his girlfriend.

"Have fun," Quatre said, smiling. He was glad they were taking time off just for themselves. He had talked with Relena and knew the pressures of her office were getting to her.

"How could we not?" Relena asked, giving him a soft smile in return. She had asked the blonde to look after her staff, and knew he would take care of anything that came up.

"We'd better go." Heero didn't want to hand around much longer; they had managed to slip the press so far, but the reporters would soon be on their trail. Relena nodded.

"Stay safe," Wufei said, obsidian eyes serious. He knew the couple deserved time away, but he worried that someone might go after them.

"Don't worry," Heero told him. He helped Relena into the car and turned, eying his friends. "Two weeks." They nodded, waving as he climbed in and drove off.

"I hope they have fun," Hilde said, leaning her head on Duo's shoulder.

"They will." Sally gave Wufei's hand a quick squeeze. The Chinese man wasn't overly comfortable with open displays of affection, but hand-holding he could tolerate.

"Come on." Trowa led the group to their cars, everyone saying goodbye as they headed off in different directions. Life would resume as normal for them.

Relena leaned her head back and closed her eyes, sighing. Heero glanced at her, frowning. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm just so relieved to finally be on our way. I kept waiting for Zechs to come and try to stop us."

"That wouldn't have happened." Heero checked the rearview, more out of habit than worry. The place he was taking Relena to was far away and quiet, a place where no one should be able to find them.

"So....." Relena gave Heero a coy look. "Will you tell me _now_ where we're going?"

A ghost of a smile touched his mouth. "You really want to know, huh?"

"Yes!"

He chuckled. "Okay. It's an island. A really secluded island." She stared at him, frowning. "What? That doesn't sound fun?" His voice held concern.

"It sounds heavenly, handsome, but.....how did you manage it?"

"Sorry, koishii. I don't reveal my secrets," he told her, smiling.

"Okay. I can't wait to get there." Relena scooted closer to him, kissing his cheek. She couldn't believe it was really just him and her, for two whole weeks, on a deserted island.....

It promised to be a vacation to remember.

6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6

A/N: And there you have it, folks. Thank you for joining me on this adventure. Like I said, I have plans for a sequel, and I'll try to post another _Champions_ chapter by Christmas. Thanks again – RL2


End file.
